


Broken Together

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: My version of how Ethan and Jackson may have met and eventually come to be in a relationship.I've been super excited for the potential of this pairing ever since the news came out that the two of them were going to be in a relationship when they came back to Beacon Hills and this work sprung from all the speculating I did on how that might have happened.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summery I'm just really looking forward to this pairing. I kept looking for stories about the two of them and finally decided I just needed to start writing my own down. Apologies in advance if mess up any details from the show-it's been awhile since I watched the older episodes of Teen Wolf and I haven't followed all of the newer ones as closely.Let me know if you spot something off and I'll try and fix it.

             “You want me to do what?” Jackson growled rubbing sleep from his eyes. Danny was usually more conscious of the time difference in London but today he’d woken Jackson up with a Skype call at 5:00 in the morning for some ridiculous reason.

            Danny sighed. “C’mon Jackson…”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “Ugg not all of us are morning people.”

            As Jackson focused back in on Danny he saw him run a hand through his hair nervously. _Okay-so maybe this is serious._ Jackson sighed. “Explain it to me again.”

            “I hadn’t heard from Ethan in a few months-and well we at least usually send messages to each other a couple times…I was worried about him.”

            “So you pinged his phone.” Jackson fought the urge to smile. Seemed Danny’s old habits died hard. Danny, at least, had the good sense to blush.

            “His phone’s been in the middle of a forest every night for the past week.” Danny’s voice was tight with worry. “So I dug a little deeper…and before that it was disconnected for almost two weeks.”

            “Tuesday was the full moon-you sure he hasn’t just been going for runs? Crappy cell service isn’t exactly a red flag.” Jackson said.

            Now it was Danny’s turn to roll his eyes. “I know the difference between a phone with no signal and one that’s been disconnected.” he huffed. Danny sighed again. “Look-it’s just…he’s had a rough time lately. He’s not that far from London. Let me just offer him your apartment as a place to crash for a few days…”

            Jackson hardly needed to be reminded of everything that had happened in Beacon Hills since he’d left. The stories Danny told him left him torn between wishing he had been there to help and being secretly grateful his parents had insisted on the move to London. “You’re really that worried about your werewolf ex-boyfriend? The one who used to be a killer-and never even bothered to tell you he was a wolf in the first place?”

            Danny glared at his best friend through the computer monitor. They argued about this before. Jackson knew full well how Danny had felt for Ethan in spite of all the supernatural drama dating him had brought down on Danny. “Yes.” Danny said simply.

            Jackson bit back a groan. _And now he’s doing the puppy dog eyes too…_ He sighed. “Fine- you can offer him my spare room. If he wants it. And for just a couple days okay?

            “A week at most.” Danny smiled. “Thanks Jax.”

            Jackson grumbled and rolled back over in bed. He really needed to learn how to say no to Danny…

 

***

_1307 Madison St., London. Friend of mine’s apartment. Guest room is yours. Go._

_-D_

            Ethan read the text for what must easily have been the tenth time. Whenever he would start to write a reply he’d always end up stopping himself at the last minute. Of course Danny was checking up on him. Even though he’d been the one to dump Ethan. Pride made Ethan want to refuse. Danny’s friend could only be Jackson-who else would he know in London? And from what little Ethan had heard of him while in Beacon Hills Jackson Whittemore sounded every bit the spoiled, self obsessed rich boy.           

            A piece of bark from the tree Ethan had slept in last night was beginning to poke him in the back. He shuffled his battered duffle bag, moving the make shift pillow to a slightly more comfortable position. He starred back at his phone. Face flush with embarrassment, Ethan punched the ground in frustration. He made his choice. He typed a quick reply to Danny.

            _Okay._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

             The sun was just beginning to sink over the horizon by the time Ethan finally made it to London proper. He’d had to spend the better part of the day walking. Times like this Ethan really missed his bike. When Ethan had first left Beacon Hills he hadn’t had anything even vaguely resembling a plan. He just knew he had to get out. Everywhere he looked something would remind him of Aiden. The school they’d begrudgingly gone to. His favorite restaurant. The amazing hole in the wall bookstore he’d found for Ethan. Even so Ethan had kept the bike.

            Deucalion had been the one to give them to twins, a gift when they’d first joined the Alpha pack, one of the few nice things he’d ever done for them. They loved those bikes. Ethan and Aiden used to be able to spend hours fixing and maintaining them. Keeping them top of the line. The bikes were one of the few things that were really theirs in all the traveling they did with the pack. So as much as it reminded him of Aiden, Ethan just hadn’t been able to bring himself to sell it-until he’d had too.

            Ethan sighed and hoisted his duffle bag higher up on his shoulder. He had no idea where the street Jackson lived on was. He spotted an older woman walking her dog and stopped to ask her for directions. The dog froze when it caught wind of Ethan.

            “Excuse me?” he asked sheepishly

            The woman gave him a quick once over-her eyes seeming to linger on the dirt smudged across his shirt and jeans. She offered Ethan a small smile. “How I can help you dear?”

            “I’ve uh-never been in London before. Could you tell me where Madison Street is?” Ethan asked.

            That got his a raised eyebrow. The woman gave him a confused look- as if she were trying to revaluate him somehow.

            “…I’m supposed to be meeting someone there.” Ethan mumbled hardly believing he was really doing this.

            The woman gave him the directions politely enough. Ethan paused a moment to pat her dog and then started walking in the direction she’d indicated. Ethan sighed. He’d never profess to being an expert in architecture but he could just tell looking at the buildings he was walking into the richer part of the city. After another hour of walking and only getting lost once, Ethan finally found the address Danny had given him.

            Not surprisingly, the building was enormous. Ethan pulled open the double doors and stepped into a spacious lobby suddenly feeling incredibly underdressed. Every other person inside was wearing suit. Ethan’s sudden entrance attracted a good bit of attention, and the man Ethan took for the doorman came rushing out from behind the desk.

            “Young man I don’t know what you think you’re doing- “

            “I’m uh-I’m meeting someone.” Ethan said quickly. “My name’s Ethan S-“

            The response was immediate. Ethan watched the man’s face flash quickly from anger to surprise with just a touch of suspicion. “ _You’re_ Mr. Whittemore’s guest?

            Ethan nodded and suddenly thought back to Danny’s message. “I actually don’t know his apartment number. Could you-“

            The doorman shook his head in disbelief. “Come with me.” He stopped briefly to grab something from behind the desk and then gestured impatiently for Ethan. He led him down a long hallway past several elevators before finally stopping at the one against the far wall. The man revealed the key he had taken from the desk and turned it in the panel next to the lone elevator. The doors opened.

            “Get in.” He said gruffly.

            Ethan did so, feeling the eyes of everyone else in the lobby on him. The door slid closed behind Ethan with a soft chime. There was just one button on the wall for floors. Ethan pushed it gingerly. Of course Jackson had his own private elevator. The elevator lurched-and began rapidly moving up. The button on the wall hadn’t had a number by it, but from what Ethan could tell as the elevator climbed Jackson’s apartment must be at nearly the very top of the building. The elevator finally came to a stop and chimed again. Ethan reluctantly stepped out as the door swung open.

He was greeted with a hallway much like the one he’d come in from downstairs. But while that had been full of other people this one was completely empty. One wall was almost all windows, and Ethan had to admit the view was impressive. The wall opposite had several framed pieces of artwork. At the far end of the hallway was a single solitary door. Ethan walked slowly down the hall taking in his surroundings carefully. Finally he came to the door. He tried to muster the energy to knock. _What will I even I say? I don’t know Jackson. I don’t even know what Danny said to him. This was a bad idea. Maybe I should just go-_

The door suddenly swung open and Ethan got his first real look at Jackson Whittemore. He was standing there with a bored expression on his face, dressed in designer clothes probably worth more then everything Ethan currently owned.

“Well?” Jackson asked as he took a bite of something that- _wow did that smell good_ -“you planning on coming in?”

“How did you even know I was here?” Ethan asked

Jackson snorted. “Werewolf senses. And Berckly would never have let you up anybody I didn’t okay first.”

Ethan nodded dumbly, lost for words.

“Why are you even here?” Jackson demanded.

“Danny told me to be.” Ethan said angrily. “He said-“

“Yeah, yeah guest room’s all yours.” Jackson sighed and stepped out of the way of the door. “Whatever. In a few days your gone got it? I’m only doing this to make Danny feel better.”

“Fine.” Ethan grunted. He stepped inside. The penthouse-because really calling it an apartment didn’t feel right with the scale of it-was enormous. The entry opened into a central living space, Jackson had two couches and a recliner set up around a coffee table. The far wall was almost all windows, much like the hallway, save for the large flat screen television mounted above a fireplace. At first this puzzled Ethan-but he realized his mistake almost at once. The wall of windows was not the end of the penthouse. A door at the left corner of the wall opened out onto a small balcony, the bulk of the fireplace had clearly been worked into the structure of it. Next to the living area was a full kitchen-marble counter tops and island, with more stainless steel fixtures then Ethan could name. One hallway lead off the kitchen and another off the wall to Ethan’s right, presumably to the bedrooms. Jackson watched him take it all in silently.

“Your room’s down there.” Jackson said pointing to the right hall.

Ethan nodded. “Thanks.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Don’t thank me thank Danny…” He sighed. “Are you hungry?

“I’m fine.”

Jackson smirked-an action Ethan could almost have called attractive if it wasn’t so full of disdain. “Please. I can practically hear your stomach growling from here.” Jackson stalked over to the kitchen, grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards, and slid it across the island to Ethan. “Take whatever you want from the fridge. I’m not big on leftovers anyways.”

Ethan shrugged off his duffle bag, dropping it by the door. He took the plate and cautiously walked over to the fridge. Several smells hit him all at once. He finally grabbed a few pieces of pizza and looked to Jackson questioningly. Jackson flicked a hand towards the couches and coffee table. Ethan was about to sit down in the recliner when Jackson growled suddenly.

“The chair’s mine.” Jackson ground out. “Italian leather. Find another spot.”

Shifting to one of the couches, Ethan sat down and took a cautious bite of the pizza. He didn’t know what half the things on it were but it smelled great. And okay yeah-it tasted amazing. Ethan was clearly more of a traditionalist then Jackson when it came to pizza toppings, usually preferring only pepperoni and cheese himself, but whatever odd combination Jackson had here clearly worked. Jackson was watching Ethan as he ate, the silence palpable.

Ethan swallowed. “So what are you exactly?” He asked between bites. “Beta?...Omega?”

Jackson shrugged. He walked over to sit on the couch opposite Ethan and flopped his feet up onto the table right next to Ethan’s plate. He cocked an eyebrow as if expecting a challenge. When none came he shrugged again, looking just a little less sure of himself. “Something in between I guess. When I first moved here Derek insisted I introduce myself to the local pack. Didn’t want them finding out about me on their own I guess and coming after me. I wasn’t really looking for a group thing but the Alpha comes from an old family of wolves I guess. The Hale name carried some weight. I’m free to do my own thing but if I do need some help I can call them.”

That got Ethan thinking. He wasn’t terribly surprised by the locals' treatment of Jackson-the Hales were practically werewolf royalty once.

“Why?” Jackson asked suddenly, pulling Ethan out of his thoughts. “You looking to join the local pack? I could probably get you an invite…”

“I doubt it.”

Jackson waited, expecting him to say more. When nothing came he just kept starring at Ethan impatiently.

Ethan sighed, uncomfortable under Jackson’s glare. “Fine…if what you say about the Alpha is true-“ He broke off and shrugged. “The Alpha pack had a reputation. One it earned for a good reason. People aren’t going to forget we were with them… “

“Hmph.” Jackson smiled sarcastically. “Not hard to imagine that you pissed a lot of people off. Do you think it was the murdering you own packs part or the trying to force people to join you bit that made you more enemies?”

Ethan just sat there, silently. And suddenly Jackson felt all the anger he’d had the last couple months boiling to the surface. All the things Danny had told him about Beacon Hills flashing through his mind.

“ Then of course there’s all the other people you hurt and killed along the way too.” Jackson said angrily. “That crazy druid you all dragged through Beacon Hill nearly killed Danny and did kill-what nine other people? And if you all hadn’t gone to Beacon Hills that stupid tree never would have been powered back up either. Really everything that happened after is on you too..”

Ethan growled a warning. But Jackson kept going.

“Hell even your brother's-“

The plate Ethan had been holding crashed to the ground cracking into several pieces. His eyes were glowing and his fangs were out. Jackson felt a brief rush of satisfaction.

“You don’t get to talk to about Aiden.” Ethan barked. “Ever.”

Ethan’s face was a mask of pain. “I’m going to bed.” He stalked over to the entry way and grabbed his duffle bag hesitating just a second at the hallway to the guest room.

“Sorry about the plate…”

And with that he was gone. Jackson heard the bedroom door slam. A sudden sense of shame washed over him.

He sighed bitterly.

_So much for trying to be a better person…_


	3. Chapter 3

            Ethan awoke early the next morning with a sudden start. Enveloped with unfamiliar surroundings it took him a moment to remember where he was. Then the smell hit him.

_Bacon?_

            Ethan climbed out of bed reluctantly. Whatever issues he might have with Jackson, last night had been the best sleep Ethan had had in months. Sleeping in a real bed, a very nice one at that, had been a welcome change. He’d fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Truthfully Ethan probably could have slept even longer, but the smells coming from the kitchen were getting stronger now. Ethan’s stomach growled. He walked over to the door and poked his head out cautiously.

           Jackson was in the kitchen, fully dressed with a bag resting on the island. He turned at the sound of the door opening.

           “Hey.” Jackson said sheepishly.

           “Hey…” Ethan walked towards the kitchen cautiously. Last night had ended badly, and he didn’t want to jeopardize what could be a good, albeit temporary situation for himself any more then he already had.

           “I uh-I’ve got to get going to class here…” Jackson mumbled. “I already ate-but there’s uh-there’s some extra if you want it…”

           Ethan took in the spread on the kitchen island with raised eyebrows. Extra didn’t begin to cover it. Bacon and eggs, toast, even some fresh fruit. There was enough food on the counter to feed at least three people, even if they were werewolves. He gave Jackson a question look. Jackson seemed to shrink to under his stare. With all his confidence and bravado it was easy for Ethan to forget he was actually the taller of the two.

           “Look I just-“ Jackson sighed. “I wasn’t fair to you last night. I know that. It just seems like so much has happened sometimes since I left. I was feeling guilty about not being there to help and I took it out on you.”

           “I get it…” Ethan picked up a plate and began slowly loading it food, grateful for the excuse not to meet Jackson’s eyes. “I killed people…I get why that makes you uncomfortable…” Ethan paused and drew a deep breath. He had to give Jackson the decency of an out. “If sharing your apartment with a killer is too much for you I can leave.”

           For a moment Jackson seemed conflicted and Ethan tried to make his peace with leaving. _A night in a bed was still pretty nice…_

           “…I can if you can.” Jackson whispered.

           Ethan frowned, but then as he watched the color of Jackson’s eye’s began to grow, shining out a cool werewolf blue. Ethan opened his mouth to say something but Jackson was already moving.

          “I’ve got to go.” Jackson said hurriedly, dropping his gaze and grabbing his bag off the counter.

           Before Ethan could say anything Jackson was out the door, the lock clicking shut gently behind him, leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts.

 

***

            After eating more food then he probably should have Ethan found himself dozing on one of Jackson’s couches for awhile. He realized with Jackson’s heading to school earlier, that he hadn’t even been fully aware of what day it was. Since breaking out on his own Ethan had only really kept track of the full moons, and that just as a precaution. Today was Tuesday…If Ethan had been back in Beacon Hills he might have had a morning lacrosse practice-he and Danny had talked about him trying out for the team. At lunch he’d have eaten with Danny and the others. After school he and Aiden might have worked on their bikes…

            Ethan sighed. As pleasant as the fantasy might have been, the reality of life in Beacon Hills had hurt too much. But thinking of school did bring up a potential answer to his other question. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Danny. Message sent he set his phone back on the coffee table. Danny was almost certainly in class, and diligent student that he was, wouldn’t get back to Ethan for awhile. As he looked around the penthouse the reality of his current situation hit him. In his rush to leave Jackson had left Ethan with no real instructions or rules to speak of. Ethan really couldn’t even leave-he’d be locked out the minute he did. As it was Ethan had no real desire to go anywhere anyways. He didn’t know London at all, and he still felt tired, in a way a single good night’s sleep just couldn’t shake. Ethan was content to settle in and wait.

***

            Around five o’clock Ethan got a text from an unknown number. He picked his phone up and read the message.

            _Be back late. Food’s in the fridge. Take out menus in the first draw if you’d rather._

            The text could only have been from Jackson. Ethan had no idea what might be keeping Jackson, but had the sinking feeling Jackson was just trying to avoid Ethan for as long as possible. Ethan saved the number in his phone for possible future use and got up to investigate the kitchen. Jackson hadn’t been kidding, the drawer closest to the fridge was filled to the brim with menus, many from places way fancier then anything Ethan would typically eat at. He sighed, and opened the fridge pulling out some more leftover pizza. When Jackson finally came back almost two hours later, Ethan was still sitting at the island scrolling through his phone. Danny had responded to him sometime earlier but had been less then helpful.

            Jackson took in Ethan and his plate with a slightly guilty expression. “I told you-you could have ordered something different.”

            Ethan shrugged. “ Didn’t feel like messing with it.” Which while true, ignored the fact that Ethan would also have been incapable of paying for any food he might have ordered.

            “Right…” Jackson trailed off and walked over to join Ethan at the island. Only then did Ethan notice that Jackson had several more bags with him then when he’d left the apartment that morning.

            “What’s all that?” Ethan asked.

            A ghost of a smile flashed across Jackson’s face. “Well it seems to me that you and I-look we don’t know each other. Like at all. Just bits and pieces from Danny really.”

            “Yeah…” Ethan nodded, not sure where Jackson was going with this.

            “So if we’re going to try this-“ Jackson gestured between Ethan and the room around them “you staying here…I figured we need to talk.”

            The idea wasn’t completely surprising to Ethan. In many ways it was better then what he could have hoped for. But after last night and how things had ended Ethan was still reluctant to go down that road again.

            As if reading his mind Jackson opened his bags. “Which is why I brought these.”

            Jackson pulled several six packs of beer out onto the table. Ethan picked one up skeptically. The bottle was real glass and a brand Ethan had never heard of. He gave Jackson a skeptical look.

            “You know werewolves can’t get drunk right?”

            Jackson shrugged and smirked. “Well we’re going to try our best anyways.” He grabbed one of the bottles and snapped the cap off with a claw. “C’mon.” He took a drink. “I’ll even give you the first question.”

            “What?” Ethan asked.

            “The rules.” Jackson said clearly feeling proud of himself. “You ask a question and I answer. Then I get to ask you one. We drink, we talk we try not to kill each other. Sound fair?”

            Ethan grabbed a bottle for himself and popped it open. “Fine.”

            “So go ahead.” Jackson said as he took another sip of his beer. “Ask away.”

            Ethan ran his claw along the edge of the bottle idly trying to think of what he should say.

            Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. “C’mon ask already. You know you have questions.”

            Finally Ethan sighed and took a swig of his own beer. He set it back down and looked up at Jackson uneasily. “A Kanima?”

            “You’ve been talking to Danny…” Jackson said.

            Ethan nodded. “He gave me the name. Said if I wanted more I should ask you.”

            That was Danny alright. Jackson took a deep breath. He knew Ethan would ask, knew there could be any number of painful questions for the both of them-hell it was why he’d gotten the beer-but knowing it was coming didn’t make talking about it any easier. “Do you know what it is?” Jackson asked.

            Ethan shrugged. “I’ve heard stories. Kind of like a lizard or a snake right?”

            Jackson nodded. “Apparently it happens when the person turning has unresolved issues or some crap…

            “So what happened?” Ethan asked.

            “A few months before I started high school I found some papers in my dad’s study. I didn’t understand them at first so my parents told me the truth. Turns out I was adopted.”

           Ethan frowned. “And that’s what did it?”

           Jackson sighed. “I- well-it messed me up for awhile. I just couldn’t get the thought of these people I’d never meet out of my head. What they were like, what they would think of me…”

          “You couldn’t track them down?”

          “No.” Jackson shook his head. “They died before I was even born.”

          “I’m sorry.” It didn’t seem adequate but it was all Ethan could think to say.

         “Yeah…” Jackson took another drink. “And because of my issues I wound up killing people…” He fell silent lost in thought.

         “Made to kill people.” Ethan said softly.

          Jackson focused back on Ethan. “What?”

         “The Kanima-someone controls it right?”

         “Two someone’s in my case…” Jackson muttered softly “But it was still my hands-my claws that did it…” He swallowed bitterly and forced a fake smile to his face. “Let’s talk about something else. By my count you had several questions in there. My turn.”

         Ethan braced himself, taking a long drink of his own. “Go ahead.”

        “The Voltron Wolf thing Stilinski wouldn’t shut up about-how’d that happen?

         Ethan’s face fell. _So much for trying to start a little lighter_ Jackson thought. He realized with regret he’d inadvertently brought up Ethan’s brother again. But, he supposed it was going to have to happen eventually. It would be impossible to talk ask about Ethan’s life without somehow touching on his twins’.

        “We found out we could do it when we first turned.” Ethan said slowly. “On accident.”

        That sounded vaguely ominous. “How?” Jackson asked.

        “We’d been bitten…I guess the Alpha thought it would be funny to turn twins…”Ethan trailed off. “…the pack took us out to the woods to turn. And well you know…the first turn can be overwhelming...” Ethan took another drink. “We touched. Didn’t think anything of it. We were just trying to help each other through it. The next thing I know I can feel my brother being pulled inside of me.”

        “That must have been a surprise.” Jackson laughed. “Turning into a super wolf.”

        Ethan shook his head. “It wasn’t like that at first. We couldn’t control it. Our bodies didn’t merge right. I was still just me-with Aiden trapped inside. I could feel him-us panicking-Aiden trying to claw his way out…” Ethan shuddered.

       “Jeez…” That sounded all kinds of awful. Suddenly in Jackson’s head something clicked into place. “That’s what you saw that night wasn’t it?”

        Ethan gave him a confused look.

       “At that creepy motel. Lydia said they found you about to take a power saw to your stomach.”

       Ethan drained his beer and reached for another one. That was a memory he didn’t need to relive. “I’m probably never going to forget that feeling…even after we learned how to do right with Deucalion… there was always just that little doubt at the back of my mind…” He shook his head.

       The pair of them sat there in silence awhile. Finally Ethan spoke up again.

       “…So what about your actual parents then?”

       “What?”

       “Your parents…” Ethan said. “The ones who raised you…where are they at?”

       “Oh.” Jackson sat up a little straighter. This he could handle. “My dad moved the family here after all the Kanima craziness. Got me set up here in the apartment and a private school. But my mom’s not much of a fan of cities. Part of the reason why we were in Beacon Hills to begin with. They live about two hours outside the city. They come up to visit at least once a week and we all go out and have dinner or something.”

        It sounded nice, certainly compared to what Ethan had been through lately. “Do they know?” He asked. “about all this?”

        Jackson laughed. “No. My dad thought he was getting us away from whatever was going on by brining me here…” He sighed. “Which I guess in a way he did…” and because turn about was fair play-“What about you?” Jackson asked. “Your parents know you were running around with a guy who calls himself the demon wolf?”

        Ethan shrugged. “I’m not even sure my parents know about what happened to Aiden…” Seeing Jackson’s confusion he sighed. “They threw us out. After we turned. They just couldn’t handle it…I tried getting in touch with them a few times but I never heard anything back.” Ethan laughed bitterly. “They could be dead too for all I know.”

       “So that’s how you fell in with Deucalion?” Jackson asked quietly.

       “The pack we wound up in…we were treated like freaks, novelties. Even before they saw us almost merge. We were just kids really. For years Aiden and I only had each other and then Deucalion came along-and well…”

       “…I get it.” Jackson said. “He showed an interest…”

       Ethan fell silent.

       “So why didn’t you stay with him?” Jackson asked. “After the crazy druid was stopped I mean. He got his sight back but he was still an Alpha right?”

       Ethan snorted. “Yeah but we weren’t. Honestly I’m not sure it would have mattered even if we had still been Alphas though. We were always just tools to him. Us, Ennis, even Kali. He just wanted power…and I guess once he got his eyes back that was good enough. He left Beacon Hills and forgot all about us…not that we minded really…”

       Jackson nodded. From the few things he heard Deucalion didn’t sound like the kind of Alpha anyone would want to follow if they had a choice. “So how did you wind up here? In Europe I mean. London is kind of a far cry from Beacon Hills.”

       “I just had to get out of Beacon Hill. Where didn’t really seem important at the time…” Ethan sighed. “But like I said before the Alpha pack had a reputation…some people we’d hurt started taking a little too close of an interest in where I was…so I sold my bike for a plane ticket and came here. Deucalion had been looking at some Alpha over in France for maybe joining the pack so he had gotten us all passports but we never actually made it. I figured nobody knew me here so…good of place as any to start over…”

       Jackson nodded silently. The two of them sat there for awhile quietly finishing off their beers. Finally Jackson seemed to make a decision. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys, sliding them across the island to Ethan. Ethan took them with surprise.

      “They’re my spares.” Jackson said. “One for the elevator and one for the apartment. If you’re going to be staying here awhile I figure you’ll need a set…”

     “Awhile?” Ethan asked, trying and failing to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

      Jackson smiled, a real smile maybe the first one Ethan had seen from him since arriving. He shrugged.

     “We’ll figure it out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea of a scene in a future chapter that will take place in a club and Ethan will notice Aiden's favorite song playing. I'm trying to think of what a good song might be so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your feedback. I apologize if there are any typos or spacing issues with this chapter. I must have started to edit it three times in my computer and it kept freezing up. I did the final edits on my phone and I think everything looks okay but if you see something I missed let me know and I'll fix it.

            The coffee maker hissed menacingly and let loose a spray of foam that nearly hit Ethan square in the face. He heard laughter behind him.

           “What am I doing wrong?” Ethan asked exasperatedly.

            Jackson just shook his head and ushered the other wolf out of the way. “Let me.”

            Ethan sighed. Coffee should not be that complicated. Jackson busied himself with the machine that had far too many knobs, buttons and dials for Ethan to grasp. Jackson finished whatever magic he was performing to make the thing behave and handed Ethan a cup with a smirk. There was a crude wolf drawn out in the foam. Ethan rolled his eyes.

            “Show off.”

            Jackson just grinned. Today was finally Saturday. Most days he would have had to leave for school before Ethan was up, but today he’d been able to get up at a more reasonable hour. He grabbed a bagel and sat down at the kitchen island to drink his own coffee.

            “Hey do you know what time the Tower of London opens up?”

            “What?” Jackson had been skimming the headlines in the morning paper. He looked up to find Ethan in his usual spot on the couch. His coffee and a half finished bowl of cereal sat on the table and he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

            “I’m trying to figure out what order I want to hit things in.” Ethan said as if it that was somehow perfectly clear. Seeing Jackson’s blank face he continued. “I told you’ve I’ve never been to London before. I wanted to take the chance to see the sights…”

            “I don’t know. You can probably find the hours online.” Jackson said.

            Ethan nodded. “Yeah…do you about how far it is from here?”

            Jackson only had the vaguest sense. When he’d first moved to London his parents had made a show of taking him to some of the big tourist attractions, but he hadn’t exactly been in the best mind set for it then. He remembered bits and pieces, but not enough to offer any real advice.

           “Tell you what…” Jackson said inspiration suddenly striking “let me call a car and we can go together. Hit all the spots on that list you’re making.”

           “Really?” Ethan asked. “I didn’t think this was your kind of thing.”

           “Eh I’m not doing anything else. Could be fun.” Jackson shrugged. “Besides-you’ll need me to pay for tickets and stuff anyways.” He said cheekily.

           “I was just going to look around outside…”

           Jackson rolled his eyes. “Please. Like that’s anyway to see something.” He took another big bite of his bagel. “Just let me finish this and I’ll call a car.”

           “You seriously use a car service?” Ethan asked.

          Jackson laughed. “Easier then brining a car with me from Beacon Hills. Besides parking in this city is a nightmare. Why mess with it if I don’t have to?”

***

            By the time they got to the Tower of London it was packed with other sightseers. Ethan seemed almost giddy with excitement. He was, as Jackson quickly discovered, a total nerd.

            “…and the crown jewels should be amazing. Did you know during the War of the Roses two princes were supposedly actually killed here? There are some different theories of course…”

            “The War of the Roses was the one between the Lancasters and the Yorks right?” Jackson asked, he thought he vaguely remembered learning that in school at one point.

            Ethan nodded eagerly. “It was a big deal. It’s referenced all the time in other things. Game of Thrones was partially based on-

            That caught Jackson’s attention. “You watch Game of Thrones?”

            “Of course.” Ethan scoffed but grinned immediately after. “I’m actually a little behind on the show given…well you know. But I’ve read all the books. It’s probably one of my favorite series-” he broke off as they walked by another display reading the connected information plaque.

            Several hours and several sights later Jackson felt his stomach growl. It had been awhile since they’d last eaten.

            “What do you say we grab some lunch somewhere before we hit up the next stop on your list there?” Jackson asked.

            Ethan was busy crossing off one of the monuments they’d just been to, a statue for something or other-Jackson couldn’t keep them all straight. He looked up when he realized Jackson was starring at him.

            “What?” Ethan asked.

            Jackson smiled. “Lunch?”

            “Oh-I’m not really that hungry. I can just-“

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “Please if I’m hungry you’re hungry. I said today was on me. Now what sounds good?”

            Ethan shrugged; clearly a little embarrassed to have to rely on Jackson’s charity. “Umm… I don’t know what’s around here?”

            Jackson glanced up at the street sign. He didn’t come to this part of the city too often but he was pretty sure there were some restaurants a block or two over. “There’s some stuff over here I think…” he said and gestured to Ethan. They walked the block in silence.

           Memory served Jackson well. They rounded the corner and saw ten or twelve restaurants of various styles and sizes around the square clearly taking advantage of the tourist traffic. Jackson scanned the signs. A few were chains, but most looked to be local places. One seemed to catch Ethan’s eye.

          “How about Mexican?” Ethan asked.

           Jackson sighed.

          Ethan gave him a puzzled look. “What-do you not like it?”

          Jackson scoffed. “I like _good_ Mexican.”

         “Oh.” Ethan said, a touch of disappointment in his voice. “Is this place not very good?”

         “I miss real Mexican. .” Jackson sighed. “I grew up in California…I used to be able go and spend the weekend in Mexico if wanted to and eat the real thing. Now I can’t even get half-way decent Mexican. It’s all so bland and generic.”

        “So you’ve been to this place before then?” Ethan said. “It’s too bad…I thought it smelled pretty good.”

        “Well…I’ve never been to this _specific_ place.” Jackson admitted. “But I mean let's be realistic…what are the chances it’ll actually be good?”

           “Oh come on…” Ethan said. “We’re here anyways we might’s as well try it right?”

           “Fine.” Jackson moaned. “But if this place sucks I’m giving it a terrible review online.”

           Ethan just laughed.

***

            “Admit it.” Ethan had a huge grin on his face. “This food was amazing.”

            “I’ll admit it’s not terrible…” Jackson said.

            “Oh please!” Ethan shoved him playful. “Although I guess if you feel that way about it you won't mind me taking your leftovers-“ he reached out towards Jackson plate slowly. Jackson smacked his hand away and pulled his plate closer to himself.

            “Fine.” Jackson smirked. “You win. This place was actually pretty good.”

            The waiter came over to give them some boxes and set the bill down in the middle of the table. Jackson snatched it up along with his box but not before Ethan gave it another guilty look.

            “Relax.” Jackson said. “My treat remember?”

            “Yeah…” Ethan trailed off. “Thank you.”

            Jackson just smiled and handed his card to the waiter. “What can I say-I’m just that nice of a guy.”

***

            Jackson got home from school on Monday to find a triumphant Ethan waiting for him in the kitchen.

            “What?” Jackson asked with a small smile-Ethan’s enthusiasm was infectious.

            “I got a job.” Ethan said proudly. “Which means you can stop paying for all of my stuff.”

            “Good for you.” Jackson meant it too. It didn’t bother him in the least to pay for things if they went somewhere-between his trust fund and his inheritance from the insurance settlement when he turns eighteen-both sets of Jackson’s parents had seen fit to set him up with more money then he’d probablly ever really need. But if it bothered Ethan then Jackson was fine with letting Ethan pay for his own stuff. Although that did raise some questions-Ethan wasn’t currently in school, and so far as Jackson knew had never formally finished high school. “What are you going to be doing?” he asked.

            Ethan’s face fell just a little. “Well-I mean-it’s only a dishwashing gig at a diner not to far from here. But it’ll be enough for what I need.”

            Jackson nodded and caught sight of the shirt Ethan was wearing. It was the same worn blue t-shirt he’d had on the day he’d gotten to London. Ethan had washed it Jackson knew- but Jackson could still see at least two small spots of what he was fairly certain was dried blood near the bottom of it. In other places the color was faded to be almost gray. And from what Jackson remembered of Ethan’s other articles of clothing they weren’t in much better shape. “We should probably get you some decent cloths before you start.”

            “What’s wrong with what I have on now?” Ethan asked giving Jackson a confused look.

            Jackson gave the shirt one of his telltale glares. “Please.” He said with a smirk.

            Ethan caught Jackson’s glare and gave the shirt a closer look. “Okay-maybe it’s a little worn.” He said with a small smile.

            “Besides-“ Jackson said. “No human being or werewolf should only own seven shirts.”

            “Fine.” Ethan sighed. “But I’m paying you back once I start getting paid.”

            Jackson smirked. “Whatever. C’mon.”

***

            Jackson clearly knew his way around. He’d dragged Ethan through several stores in the last few hours all over the city. Ethan had managed to pick out a few things he liked at most of them and was slowly rebuilding his wardrobe. After the price of some shirts at the first place they’d stopped had made Ethan bulk Jackson had begun to go out of his way to obscure the real price of some of things he was buying. He kept insisting he’d tell Ethan what he owed Jackson later but Ethan doubted the sincerity of what that total would be already.

            Jackson was buying a few things for himself too. Somewhere along the way he bought a complete set of the Game of Thrones books, claiming all Ethan’s talk about then had made him want to read them. But seeing as in the week he’d been staying with Jackson Ethan had never once seen him crack open a book, he doubted the truthfulness of that statement a little too.

            At least the store they were in now was a little more reasonable. Ethan wasn’t exactly sure what else he would even need at this point clothing wise, but he found a few shirts here and there he kind of liked.

            “Still finding everything okay?”

            The only sales associate in the store besides the cashier was a girl about Ethan’s age who had been incredibly helpful. She’d pointed out a small snag in one of the shirts Ethan had been looking at and volunteered to go look through the boxes in the back room for a replacement.

            “Yes.” Ethan said. He smiled. “Thanks again for all your help.”

            “It was no problem really!” She said excitedly.

            Ethan flicked through a few more shirts on the rack. The girl refolded a sweater on the display next to Ethan nervously.

            “So um…did you just move to the city?” She asked

            “What?” Ethan looked up from the shirts in confusion.

            “Oh –it’s just-“ She laughed awkwardly. “You’re buying a lot of clothes so I thought maybe you’d just moved here…”

            “Yeah I’ve been here about a week now.” Ethan said turning back to the shirts. “It seems nice so far.”

            “It really is.” The girl nodded happily. “Listen I don’t do this often but-if you want I’d love to show you around sometime. Point out some good places to spend some time…”

            “Oh.” Ethan was taken aback, understanding suddenly dawning on him. “I-“ Out of the corner of his eye Ethan saw Jackson grinning from a few aisles over, no doubt listening to the whole conversation with his werewolf hearing.

            “Obviously you’re busy right now…” The girl continued fishing a square of paper out of her pocket. “But here’s my number. Maybe we-“

            “I’m so sorry.” Ethan cut her off with an apologetic smile, trying to spare any further embarrassment. “I’m gay.”

            “Oh!” The girl squeaked. “Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t-“ She caught sight of Jackson over Ethan’s shoulder. “I didn’t realize. You two make a cute couple.” She sighed. “He’s totally gorgeous.”

            Jackson _definitely_ heard that judging by the huge grin on his face.

            “No-“ Ethan said. “No we’re not together. We’re….just roommates-“

            “Too bad…” The girl sighed and fixed one final sweater. “You have to admit he really is pretty…”

            Ethan looked over to where Jackson was still struggling to contain laughter at Ethan’s expense. He was biting his lip and trying to focus on the blazer in front of him. Ethan smiled guilty.

_Yes..._ Ethan though to himself _Yes…He really is…_


	5. Chapter 5

     Life was pretty good for Jackson Whittemore. The last three months with Ethan, Jackson had gotten to experience some of the joy of being a werewolf he’d never had back in Beacon Hills. And sure, since moving to London he’d had some good full moons, but getting to enjoy them with another wolf-someone who understood the rush-hell just someone who Jackson could talk to about the supernatural, had been a new experience. The local Alpha had always left the door to their pack open, but she and Jackson both knew he didn’t really fit in with them, which only made Jackson more appreciative of what he had going with Ethan. Ethan had experience, not all of it good sure, but he knew far more about the supernatural then Jackson, and certainly how to have fun on a full moon. On top of it all school was going well, and the weather the last few weeks had been about the best one could ever hope for in London. In short life should have been just about perfect. There was just one problem-one huge problem starring Jackson straight in the face.

     His chair.

     Something was wrong with it. Jackson had first noticed it about a week ago, and had become obsessed with solving the mystery ever since, to no avail. Jackson sat down on the couch opposite it-sitting in the chair just didn’t feel right anymore- and just glared at it. At first Jackson had thought maybe it had been moved by mistake, but the small indents in the carpet easily confirmed the chair was just where it’d always been. Jackson had looked over every inch of it and for the life of him couldn’t figure out what the problem was. The chair felt and looked the same as it always had. But he knew. Jackson _knew_ something was wrong with it.

     He sat there sulking awhile, just starring at it.

     Outside the door he heard the rattle of keys and suddenly Ethan was stepping into the apartment a bag in his arms. He dropped his keys into a dish by the door.

     “Hey.” Ethan called out without looking up. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

     “You’re back early.” Jackson said surprised. Ethan typically didn’t get back from a shift until well after midnight.

     “Yeah things were pretty slow tonight so we closed up early. Are you hungry? I brought some pie back. They were just going to throw it away so my boss let me have it. Anything new with-“ Ethan smirked when he finally looked up. “Are you still on it about the chair? He laughed. “How long have been you been sitting there?”

     “I don’t know…” Jackson grumbled. “But I know something’s wrong with it.”

     “If you say so.” Ethan shook his head with a chuckle.

     Jackson sighed. He gave up on the chair for now and walked over to the kitchen island. “Did I hear you say you have pie?”

     Ethan grinned and held up two thick slices. “Cherry or Apple?”

***

     Wednesday was Danny’s birthday. Jackson and Ethan had gone in together on getting him a signed copy of a new science book that had just come out and apparently related to some of the things Danny had started exploring his last year in Beacon Hills. Shipping it back to the states had cost almost as much as the book itself.

     Danny of course, had graduated early from Beacon Hills and was now attending some prestigious private university Jackson had never even heard of. His new schedule didn’t leave him a lot of time to talk, though he had been sure to thank Ethan and Jackson for the book. They’d included a goofy photo of the two of them in the package at Jackson’s insistence-the two of them making a face on the couch. Jackson had signed it- _Your London Boys_. Danny had just laughed and said he was glad things had worked out for the two of them. Jackson had saved a copy of the photo to his phone on a whim. He realized it might actually have been the first photo he and Ethan had been in together despite their months of cohabitation and fast growing friendship.

     In spite of the time difference and Danny’s hectic life, Jackson still tried to talk to him at least once every other week. Usually they were able to stick to that schedule. Things between Ethan and Danny though had gotten a little more distant. They were still friendly, but if quickly became clear Danny had moved on with his love life. About a month after Danny had started college he posted several pictures of himself with the same guy. A week later his Facebook confirmed they were dating. The revelation hadn’t come as a great shock, Danny had broken up with Ethan months before, but Jackson could tell Ethan had still been a little hurt. Jackson made a point not to mention the photos to Ethan, or to say anything when he had once caught Ethan looking at them. Jackson personally hadn’t been terribly impressed with Danny’s new boyfriend, but if his friend was happy then the new guy was at least okay in Jackson’s book.

     “Hey-Jackson?”

     “Hmm?”

     “Take a look at this for me will you?” Ethan had been sorting through the mail, mostly junk, but he had an open letter in his hand and a puzzled expression.

     Jackson held out his hand and Ethan passed him the letter. Jackson skimmed through it and frowned. “Some manager at a bank wants to meet with you? You don’t even have an account there do you?”

     Ethan shook his head. “No. Which is why I can’t figure it out.”

     Jackson passed the letter back to Ethan. “When are you going to go?”

     “I’m off Friday and Saturday…” Ethan shrugged.

     “Set it up for Saturday and I’ll come with you. That way if it’s anything weird or legal I can call my dad.”

     Ethan nodded. Having Jackson along would be nice, and the ability to call a lawyer if need be wasn’t a bad idea either. “Thanks…I guess I’ll go call him and set it up.”

     “Just don’t set the meeting up too early.” Jackson called as Ethan walked towards his room.”

     Ethan rolled his eyes. “Relax I know how much you need your beauty sleep.” He laughed.

     Jackson snorted. “Please. Like I need sleep to look good.”

***

     Saturday afternoon found them walking into one of the bigger banks in London. Jackson was pretty sure his father had several clients who worked here, and judging by that and the opulence of the bank itself, the place was serious. Jackson was glad he had insisted on them both dressing up for this meeting. In suits they were noticeable only for their young age, if they had come in t-shirts and jeans they would have stuck out like sore thumbs. Ethan led them tentatively up to the reception desk.

     “Yes?” The woman asked giving them both a quick once over.

     “Uh-Ethan Steiner here to see-“

     “Mr. Novak. Of course. I’ll have someone take you right up.”

     Another woman came out of a side door behind the reception desk and motioned to them. “This way please.” She led them down the hall and up an ornate flight of stairs. At the top they turned almost immediately into a large office. The chair behind the desk was empty but the woman gestured for Ethan and Jackson to take the chairs opposite. “Mr. Novak will be along shortly. If you could just provide me a copy of the documents we asked for…”

     Ethan passed over the copy of his passport and birth certificate, the latter hastily reacquired with some help from Danny. Whatever the bank set this meeting up, for they wanted to make sure Ethan was really Ethan.

     The woman took the folder and smiled. “I’ll be right back with this.” She slipped out the way they’d all come in leaving Ethan and Jackson alone in the office. She came back a few minutes later and returned the folder to Ethan. Jackson glared at her. “Mr. Novak really will be right along.”

     Jackson sighed. Apparently “right along” meant something different to her because Mr. Novak didn’t come for another fifteen minutes. He finally came bustling in, all his attention on Ethan.

     “Ah Mr. Steiner.” He reached out to shake Ethan’s hand. “Such a pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Novak flopped down into his chair. “Now I’ve looked over all the paper work and everything appears to be in order so the funds should be available for use at your discretion as early as end of business today.”

     Ethan stared at him blankly. “What?”

     “Oh dear-“ Mr. Novak was clearly confused. “Did no one tell you why we asked you here today?”

     Jackson rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that your job?”

     “Of course I just assumed-“ Mr. Novak laughed. “Ah well silly me.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope. “About a month ago one of our branch offices was tasked with finding you and given a rather large trust to be delivered to you upon proving your identity.”

     “Someone’s giving me money?” Ethan asked baffled.

     “Quite a lot of money in fact.” Mr. Novak nodded. “Our instructions were quite clear. We were to find you and provide you with the funds and then give you this letter. I-of course-do not know the contents of the letter, but one would assume of course that-“

     Ethan opened the letter and stared at the page. From his seat Jackson couldn’t make out any of what was written on it but whatever it was seemed to bother Ethan. The banker seemed to notice too.

     “…anyways as I said the fund transfer is under way now. Everything should be in order in a matter of hours.”

     “…thank you.” Ethan said stiffly.

     The banker stood and shook their hands again before leaving. Ethan stowed the letter in his jacket pocket and stood up to leave. Jackson followed him out in silence. When they got back outside curiosity won out.

     “What was all that about?” Jackson asked.

     Ethan fished the letter from his pocket and passed it over to Jackson. The page was blank save for one symbol. A triskelion-but modified. Instead of curved edges it was made of harsh lines. Jackson had a feeling he knew what it was.

     “Is that-“

     “The symbol of the Alpha pack.” Ethan nodded.

     Jackson was quiet a moment. “Deucalion?”

     “…has to be.” Ethan said quietly. “Everyone else is dead…”

     “I wonder what made him decide to give you this…” Jackson had a sudden thought. “…or who.” From what little Jackson had heard of the man Deucalion didn’t sound like the type easily persuaded. And while guilt over all the crap he’d put Ethan and the others through was always a possibility for a motive, Jackson doubted he reached that idea all on his own. _Scott?_ But no-Deucalion might have listened to him, but it was doubtful McCall would be aware enough to track down Deucalion or think of Ethan that way. But who else- _Derek_. It had to be. He’d been the one to bring the twins into the final fight with the Oni-and he’d have enough contacts in the werewolf world to find Deucalion. _Derek knows a thing or two about living on your own too…_

     “I’m more interested in how he found me…” Ethan said. “And why now…”

     “From what the guy said it sounds like the bank did most of the actual tracking. If they had your name they could probably figure out you’re in Europe from flight records and work down to London from there.”

     Ethan was silent the rest of the way back to the apartment. Jackson had thought he’d be happy-it was no secret he disliked not being able to pull his own weight, and though the diner job certainly helped Jackson still picked up the majority of the bills for the two of them. But Jackson knew enough about the Alpha Pack from Ethan to understand just how conflicted his feelings towards Deucalion must be.

     Jackson walked to his room to change. Ethan followed him and laid down on Jackson’s bed starring at the ceiling.

     "What do you think I should do?” he asked.

     Jackson, far from modest, stripped off his suit and pulled on a pair of designer jeans. “What do you mean?”

     “About the money…” Ethan turned to Jackson, his eyes darting for just a moment over the shorter boy’s impressive physique.

     “Take it.” Jackson said simply, smiling at Ethan. “Who cares why that asshole gave it you? It’s yours now. Use it however you want.”

     “Yeah…” Ethan sighed. “I guess…”

     Jackson pulled on a clean shirt. Ethan was back to staring at the ceiling his mind clearly a million miles away.

     “I think I’m going to go for a run.” Ethan said quietly. “Clear my head a little.”

     Jackson just nodded.

***

     Ethan got back to the apartment several hours later-shirtless and in athletic shorts, drenched in sweat. His spirits seemed much improved and he grinned at the sight of Jackson on the couch. “Obsessing over your chair again?”

     Jackson just rolled his eyes. “You want to get dinner in a little bit? I saw a new Chinese place we could try.”

     Ethan nodded. “Just let me grab a shower first and we can go.” He snorted. “I kind of reek.”

     Jackson laughed. One of the less desired benifits of being a werewolf, super hearing could always be useful, but a super sense of smell could be just as annoying as it sounded. More then just being stronger smells seemed to all take on new meanings and context as a wolf. “You really do.” He said taking in Ethan’s glistening chest. Jackson could smell him from the couch-an odd thought. “Go on and shower.”

     Ethan headed down to his room to clean up. Jackson stood up to get a drink and was nearly bowled over as a sudden realization hit him. _His chair_. Dubiously Jackson walked over to it, hesitant to confirm what in his gut he already knew was true. He took a cautious sniff of the leather. It smelled just as he knew it would-just of Jackson.

     In the months of living together Ethan and Jackson had broken down almost every personal barrier. Things had gone from Jackson’s or Ethan’s to theirs. But as he thought of it now, Jackson had never once seen Ethan sit in the chair. Jackson’s favorite chair. The chair that for weeks now had felt _wrong_ on every level to him.

     And boy did that put some things into new context.

***

     The restaurant was lavishly decorated, and the smells coming from the kitchen were mouth watering. Ethan scanned the menu happily. Tonight he got to pay. Jackson had been right. For better or worse he had been given a gift and he intended to use it.

     Jackson had been unusually quite on the way to the restaurant. He seemed distracted all through out dinner, and completely ignored the waitress’ obvious attempts at flirting with him. Normally Jackson lived for that sort of thing, but tonight the attention went unnoticed. Ethan carried the majority of the conversation, with Jackson offering a few sentences here and there. When the bill finally came Ethan made show of grabbing it first hoping to snap Jackson out of whatever funk he had worked himself into.

     “Tonight I get to treat you.” Ethan said beaming.

     Jackson smiled and seemed to come back to himself somewhat.

     “Then I get to get pay next time.”

     Ethan laughed. “Oh you think they’ll be a next time huh? I don’t know now that I have money I’m not sure I need you anymore…” He had meant it as a light hearted joke, not at all different from countless others they’d done together but as he spoke Ethan saw very real concern flash across Jackson’s face. _Is that what he’s worried about?_ Ethan thought baffled. _That I’ll move out?_ Ethan smiled. “I’m just kidding. You’re stuck with me for awhile. I think you’re the only real friend I have in the city at this point.”

     Jackson’s face was unreadable, but his comment seemed to have the opposite reaction to what Ethan had been hoping for. When the waitress came to drop off his change and made a point of leaning over right in front of Jackson again he grinned. When she’d left he chuckled. Jackson cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

     “Seriously?” Ethan asked incredulously. ”Did you not see how much she was flirting with you? If she’d leaned over anymore I think her boobs would have been on your plate.”

     That finally got a bigger smile out of Jackson. He smirked. “I’m just that appealing.”

     They walked out of the restaurant and out into the street. Ethan was about to ask Jackson what he had thought of the food when- _what?_ As Ethan watched an admittedly attractive man was walking down the street opposite them. Jackson turned suddenly and very deliberately checked the man out, running his eyes up and down the man’s frame. The man grinned when he caught sight of Jackson-and Jackson- _he winked_. Something that was far sexier coming from Jackson then it really had any right to be Ethan thought. The man passed them by and continued on his way as if nothing had happened. Jackson meanwhile turned to Ethan and raised his eyebrows-almost daring him to question it.

     “What?” Jackson asked.

     Ethan shook his head. “Nothing I just-didn’t expect that.”

     Jackson grinned triumphantly. “I’m _everybody’s_ type.”

***

     A few days later when Ethan comes home from a late shift at the diner-he’d put his official two weeks notice in now he was just finishing it out-there’s a sock on the door to Jackson’s bedroom. Ethan doesn’t really think anything of it-he’s had enough run in with girls Jackson’s brought over in the mornings that it isn’t _entirely_ awkward anymore. Still, he thinks to slip into his own room and call it a night. Instead he watches as Jackson’s door opens.

     For a moment Ethan is speechless-the guy- and a part of his mind makes a note that Jackson really wasn’t kidding when he said _everybody’s_ type-the guy looks almost like Aiden. He’s the right age and has similar enough features that it throws Ethan for a bit of a loop. As he steps out of the darkness of Jackson’s room and into the light Ethan is able to get a better look at him. The similarities break down some closer up. The boy is shorter then Aiden had been and has green eyes instead of brown. He grins sheepishly at Ethan and slips out of the apartment. Jackson steps out of his room a minute later. He’s wearing just a pair of boxers, and Ethan can smell the sex on him. Ethan grimaces.

     Jackson just smirks. He saunters right past Ethan and up to the fridge. He’s rooting around in one of the bottom drawers for something or other, and Ethan can’t help but notice how tightly Jackson’s boxers cling to his ass. If he didn’t know better he’d swear Jackson was wiggling his hips-trying to draw Ethan’s attention. Ethan’s blood rushes south, his own boxers tightening uncomfortably. Ethan blushed and looked away guiltily. And of course Jackson notices.

     “What’s wrong Ethan?” Jackson stepped back from the fridge with one of his weird juice drinks in his hand. He got just a little closer to Ethan then was probably necessary, a fact which did nothing to help Ethan’s current condition.

     “Nothing.” Ethan grumbled.

     “Are you sure?” Jackson’s face is only inches away from Ethan’s now and Ethan can see everything. His kiss-swollen lips. What could have been a hickey healing on his neck. The deep blue of Jackson’s eyes. That damnable smirk of his and his perfect jaw line- _what the hell am I thinking? I can’t ruin this._ Ethan floundered backwards a few steps and spluttered trying to form something resembling a sentence.

     “I-uh….huh…I should get to bed…” he gasped out.

     “Are you sure? Jackson asked-and there was something in his eyes when he said he it. Almost as if-but no Ethan couldn’t let himself go there. He turned around and walked to his room as quickly as he could.

     “I’m sure,” he called back over his shoulder, hardly trusting himself to say that much. “G’night.”

     “Good night Ethan…”

     Ethan’s door clicked shut and Jackson sighed. He tossed his drink back into the fridge unopened.

***

     The next two weeks are rough for Ethan. Every other day it seems like someone random comes stumbling out of Jackson’s room in the morning. Sometimes it’s men, other times women, but it always seems to happen when Ethan is home. Ethan knows Jackson well enough by now to realize discretion isn’t exactly his strong suit-but his hook ups almost seemed scheduled to coincide with Ethan’s life now.

     And is it Ethan’s imagination or is Jackson walking around the apartment shirtless a lot more too? Again modesty was something of a foreign concept to Jackson, but he seemed to be showing more and more skin. Ethan wondered if maybe he was just losing it. He had to admit that somewhere these past few months his friendship and healthy appreciation for Jackson’s physique had transitioned into a full on crush. Ethan had it bad-and he knew it too. Maybe now that he was being honest with himself about how he felt he was just noticing things Jackson had always done more.

     Finally, on the morning of his last day at the diner Ethan was confronted with irrefutable evidence that _something_ was going on. Ethan had slept in late like he usually did after working a late night, something he was happy to soon put behind him. He’d gone into the kitchen to get some lunch and almost walked right into a fully naked Jackson.

     “Whoa!” Ethan turned his head and shielded his eyes. “Jackson what are you-“

     Jackson’s whole body was glistening with moisture. He was toweling off his hair and grinning. “Morning.”

     “Would you-would you put something on-at least your towel-“ Ethan stammered. “Warn a guy next time.”

     “Sorry.” Jackson said. He tied the towel around his hips loosely. “Didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

     Which was clearly wasn’t the case-Ethan got up at the same time every morning after he worked. And even if he had decided to get up early Jackson should have easily heard him coming.

     Ethan ate a hasty lunch in silence and left almost an hour earlier then he had to for work. He couldn’t stop replaying the morning scene in his head. _What had Jackson been thinking?_ All through his shift Ethan couldn’t focus. Coworkers came up to say heartfelt good byes, dishes came and went, and all the while Ethan’s mind was racing.

     “You okay Ethan?” His manager finally asked.

     “Yeah-sorry sir. Just a little distracted.” Ethan said.

     “Everything’s okay?”

     Ethan had to smile. “Fine honestly. Just something goofy Jackson did this morning.”

     The manager laughed. ‘Oh boy-what’d your boyfriend do now?”

     That broke Ethan out of his train of thought completely. “What?”

     “Jackson.” The manager said giving Ethan a confused look. “What did he do?”

     “We’re not dating.” Ethan shook his head. “We’re just roommates-“

     “Oh I’m sorry.” The manager laughed. “The way you always talk about him we all thought you guys were together…”

     The manager walked away to help a customer leaving Ethan to stew. Everyone he worked with thought he and Jackson were dating? But Ethan had taken Jackson to eat at the diner before. Why would his coworkers think…had they seen something? Ethan’s mind flashed back to the morning run in. The odd look he thought he’d seen in Jackson’s eyes before…”

     Ethan finished the dishes that night in record time. He said his good byes, promised to keep in touch and raced back to the apartment. The doorman smiled at him and Ethan waved politely. He walked down the hall to the private elevator and stepped inside. Ethan made this trek everyday-multiple times-but now it seemed to drag on forever. He fidgeted nervously. Finally the elevator dinged. The door opened and Ethan was halfway down the hallway, apartment key already in hand. An elephant could be standing near the wall and Ethan doubted he would've noticed. His eyes were glued to the door. _Their_ door. Ethan’s hands shook as he slid the key into the lock and turned it.

     Jackson was sitting on the couch. He turned to Ethan and smiled. “Hey. How was your last night-“

     Ethan slammed the door shut and crossed the room in three large steps. Confusion and something else flitted across Jackson’s face. _Hope?_

     “What are you-“ Jackson began.

     He was cut off as Ethan pulled him up from the couch and into a kiss. The moment seemed to stretch on forever-a rush of panic rising in Ethan-but then Jackson was kissing back. Attacking Ethan’s mouth with fierceness, as his arms came up to grip Ethan’s shoulders. Ethan’s own hands ran down the length of Jackson’s back. Ethan’s whole body felt alive with an energy he could barely contain. _This_. He wanted this for so long and now-

     They finally broke apart breathlessly. Jackson was grinning from ear to ear.

     Ethan smiled sheepishly. “Hey.” He said simply.

     Jackson laughed. “Took you long enough…”

     “Long en-“Ethan frowned. “You mean you knew all this time-“ Jackson’s antics for the last few weeks suddenly seemed perfectly clear. “Why couldn’t you just ask me out like a normal person?”

     Jackson smirked. _Smirked-_ and oh if that didn’t somehow make Ethan want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. “Now where would the fun be in that?”

     Ethan shook his head grinning. “You know you can be a real ass sometimes…”

     Jackson’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Is that a complaint or a compliment? Because I seem to remember you starring at my “real ass-“ ”

     Ethan shut him up with another kiss. Jackson hummed with approval and pushed Ethan back into his chair forcefully. Ethan landed almost gracefully and gave Jackson a confused look.

     “What are you doing?”

     “Fixing my chair.” Jackson growled happily and renewed his assault on Ethan’s mouth. And wow-yeah okay. If this is was what Jackson thought it needed Ethan was more than okay with it.

     In fact they might have to try making out on all their furniture just to be on the safe side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thinking on Jackson's antics this chapter are that while Jackson is sometimes very confident and cocky, I think he also really fears losing people and rejection. So rather then just tell Ethan he's interested in him and risk Ethan not feeling the same way Jackson goes out of his way to let Ethan know that yes, Jackson likes guys too and that he's available, and waits to see if Ethan will make a move.
> 
> Timeline wise-I set this chapter when I did because there's basically a year and a half (give or take a few months) in show time from when Ethan leaves Beacon Hills to now or 6B. So I figure if their anniversiey takes place in 6B they must have started dating a year before that, and taking out a month or two for Ethan to get to Europe and eventually London that would mean Ethan and Jackson could still have been around each other for several months before they officially got together. 
> 
> On the idea of Danny-I remember reading somewhere that Jeff Davis said he graduated from Beacon Hills early which is why he's gone and I somehow turned that into Danny being recruited by the government or some other organization since he apparently knows all about the supernatural and has his talents as a hacker on top of all that. Random I know.


	6. Chapter 6

     For only the second time in Jackson’s life he was part of a real couple. It was strange. Being with Ethan just seemed like the most natural thing in the world. For as much as Jackson had loved Lydia-and she him-their relationship had been a nightmare. Neither of them had been any good at it. They trapped themselves in clichés and expectations-Jackson always had to be the best, couldn’t show any emotion or weakness, and Lydia had pretended to be little more then the trophy girlfriend, dumbing herself down to a hollow shell. Given that as his one real experience of being with someone, Jackson could admit he’d been more then a little nervous about diving into a relationship with Ethan.

     He needn’t have been. Jackson didn’t know if it was because of the months they’d lived together as just friends, or if this time things were just different, but with Ethan he felt so much freer then he ever had while with Lydia. Jackson sighed contentedly. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Ethan was sitting on the far end of the couch reading something on his phone and Jackson had stretched out along the length of it, resting his head against Ethan’s leg. He’d finished all the homework he had for the weekend and was just enjoying the peaceful moment with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ The word still carried a small rush of excitement whenever Jackson used it. He wondered if it would wear off over time. He hoped it didn’t.

     Ethan was running hand idly through Jackson’s hair. Jackson had spent a good half hour that morning getting it styled just the way he liked it. He groaned.

     “You know that takes work right?” Jackson grumbled half-heartedly.

     Ethan smiled. “I though you told me you always looked this good.”

     Jackson smirked and craned his eyes to look up at Ethan. “I’ll let you be the judge of that.” He said smugly.

     “Like I need your ego getting any bigger.” Ethan snorted.

     “Is it really ego if it’s true?” Jackson sighed happily. He settled back against Ethan’s leg. Ethan’s fingers on his scalp actually felt kind of nice-and he could always fix his hair later.

     “What would you think about seeing a show sometime?” Ethan asked. “I’ve been seeing really good reviews for this one…”

     He turned his phone to show Jackson the poster. The name meant nothing to him. Jackson shrugged. “Sure.”

     “Tickets are really hard to come by.” Ethan said. “But I think it'd be fun to go see.”

     “I trust your judgment.” Jackson said, his eyes closed now. “If you think it’ll be fun then let’s do it.”

     They sat there together awhile just enjoying the afternoon. Jackson was almost drifting to sleep when a phone began to ring. After the third ring Jackson opened his eye and glanced up at his boyfriend. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

     Ethan smiled and showed Jackson his phone. It wasn’t ringing. “It’s your phone.”

     “Oh.” Jackson shrugged. “Well whatever you can still answer it. “If it’s anything important I’ll take over.”

     Ethan shook his head. “Right…only I don’t have you phone.”

     Jackson’s phone rang again.

     Groaning Jackson pulled himself into a sitting position. Where had he put his phone at? He checked his pockets-nothing. He spotted it on the kitchen island.

     “Uggg…” Jackson flopped back down on the couch. Ethan gave him a bemused look.

     “Having a little trouble there?” Ethan asked.

     “I don’t want to get up…” Jackson moaned. “You get it.”

     Ethan rolled his eyes.

     “Pleaseeeee?” Jackson looked up to at him- _and damn it. It really wasn’t fair how good puppy dog eyes looked on him_. Ethan thought.

     Ethan sighed and stood up. “Fine.”

     Jackson punched the air triumphantly. “Best boyfriend ever.”

     Ethan just laughed and grabbed the phone off of the kitchen island. The phone was sill ringing noisily. Whoever was calling was persistent. He tossed it to Jackson. "There you go. Now why don’t-“ he stopped.

     Jackson sat bolt upright and answered the phone as soon as he saw the number. Ethan frowned. It hadn’t been one he recognized.

     “Hello?” Jackson paused listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. “Sorry. Yes I know.”

     From his tone Ethan would almost have been inclined to think Jackson was talking to his parents but both their numbers were saved in Jackson’s phone. The name would have come up with the number. Ethan studied him closely.

     “Okay. Yes. We’ll be there.” Jackson said.

 _We’ll?_ Whoever Jackson was talking to it sounded like Ethan had just been roped in. He was about to focus his hearing and see if he could make out who was at the other end of the call when it abruptly ended.

     “What was that about?” Ethan asked.

     “The local Alpha.” Jackson said. “She’s calling us in.”

     Nervousness crept up Ethan’s spine. “Why?”

     Jackson shook his head. “She didn’t say.”

     Ethan didn’t like the way that sounded. “Has she done this before?”

     “Only once. There was a rogue omega and she asked me to help her pack track it down.”

     “And she wants to see both of us?”

     Jackson nodded.

     “Well I guess I’m finally going to meet the Alpha of London then…” Ethan muttered.

***

     The trip to the local Alpha’s estate felt much longer then it was. A typical trip from London to Epping Forest could be made in about thirty minutes, depending a little on traffic. Ethan and Jackson came this way often enough to be familiar with the patterns, the forest really was the best place to spend the full moon if one felt like wolfing out. The Alpha’s estate was on the far side of the forest, furthest from the city.

      Jackson drove, he’d recently gotten a car for trips like this outside the city proper. He’d looked at maybe getting an Aston Martin, but in the end Jackson had gone with another Porsche. They drove with the windows down, Ethan enjoying the breeze on his face. The meeting with the Alpha worried him.

      When they finally pulled up to the estate an iron gate blocked their path. Jackson announced himself on the gates speaker and it swung open to allow them inside. Several other cars were parked in the driveway, though none quite as nice as his Jackson noted with pride. He stepped out of the car and gave Ethan a reassuring grin. He could smell other wolves in the air. They were greeted at the front door by a young man in his late thirties, he wore glasses and had long blonde hair that fell just above his eyes. More importantly-the man wasn’t a wolf.

              _A butler maybe?_ Jackson thought.

              The man smiled at them politely but there was tension still around his eyes. “I’m Simon.” He said simply. “Victoria’s emissary.      

             Ethan nodded knowingly, and a moment later Jackson realized what he meant-this man must be the pack’s druid.        

            “Jackson.” He extended his hand and Simon shook it.

            “It’s good to finally meet you. I had to attend to some patients the last time you were up.”

            “You’re a doctor?" Jackson asked.

            Simon nodded. “It was always my interest-and it benefits the pack. Having access to medical supplies I mean. Though one does hope you never have to use them…” He trailed off turning his attention onto Ethan.

            “And you are..?”

            “Ethan.”

            They shook hands too and Simon ushered them inside. “C’mon in. Everyone else is already here.”

            Simon led them down a long hall that came out into a large open living room with a view of the forest. There were four other people in the room. A girl with dark black hair who looked to about Ethan and Jackson’s age sat closest to the hall. Across from her on a leather couch was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties and another who could easily have been forty. At the far wall, with her back to the rest of the room stood the woman Ethan could only assume was Victoria. She had bright red hair that stopped at there shoulders and looked to be in late thirties, though Ethan knew it was more difficult to judge the ages of older werewolves by appearance alone.

            “Thank you Simon.” Victoria’s voice was silky smooth but carried the tone of command.

            The girl with the dark hair smiled at Jackson. “Jackson.”

            Jackson fumbled for a moment trying to remember the girl’s name. He’d only met her once. “Lori?”

            “He remembers me.” Lori laughed and pretended to swoon. She turned to Ethan a predatory glint in her eyes. “Mmm now he’s gorgeous…”

            Jackson growled and stepped closer to Ethan, his eyes flashing. “He’s taken.” Jackson said grabbing Ethan’s arm.

            “Really? Hmm. Too bad.” Lori smiled devilishly. “Although I wouldn’t mind being the meat in that sandwich-“

            “Enough Lori.” The younger of the men had cut her off. Worry was practically radiating from him. “They’re not here for you to paw at.”

            “Mark’s right dear.” Victoria turned to face them, eyes glowing red ever so briefly, her point made. “There are things we need to address.”

            Simon pulled up chairs for both Ethan and Jackson. Jackson made a point of switching places with Ethan, putting himself between Lori and his boyfriend and glaring at the girl all the while.

            “What things?” Jackson asked.

            “Two members of our pack went missing this morning.” Victoria said, her voice perfectly controlled but with a layer of ice hidden just beneath. “We suspect hunters.”

            “By which she means I found an arrow embedded in a tree when I went to go see my sister and her boyfriend this morning.” Mark fumed. “We should be out there looking for them not sitting around here talking-“

            “That’s enough.” Victoria glared at Mark, silencing him immediately. “You know perfectly well we have people looking for them. You running off without a plan wont help.”

            “So why exactly are we here?” Jackson broke in.

            “I’m asking you two to help us search.” Victoria’s gaze lingered for just a moment on Ethan. “I have a contact in the police department working now to narrow our parameters. Looking at property titles, travel records and the like. Once he gives us a direction we’ll be out in force.”

            Expressions were grim around the room. It went without saying that the longer the wolves were in the hands of hunters the worse things could be. Tensions were mounting when Simon’s phone rang. He checked the number and quickly put it on speaker. “It’s him.”

            “What do you have for us Frank?” Victoria asked.

            The voice on the other end came through frantic but clear. “Looks like three possible places. All three rented recently in cash, and one is located near a power station.”

            Victoria grimaced. “Thank you Frank. Mark and Lori will meet you at the first address. Send me the one near the power plan and the other to Bas.“

            “Already on it.” The voice became garbled as Frank moved farther away from the phone. “Good hunting.” He hung up.

            Mark looked to Victoria anxiously. She nodded. He and Lori bolted out of the room. Jackson could hear a car starting in the driveway moments later.

            “Simon I want you with me.” Victoria turned to Ethan and Jackson. “Will you boys accompany Bas?”

            They nodded. Beyond a courtesy to the local Alpha, Hunters were a danger to them all. If some were trying to set up shop in near London it could be bad news.

            “Take the truck dear.” Victoria gave Bas a quick peck on the check. “Simon?”

            He nodded. “Yes.”

            She strode out of the room her claws already extended. Jackson suppressed a shudder. He almost hoped for the Hunters’ sake they weren’t at the house Victoria was going to.

            Bas glared at Ethan and Jackson. “Let’s go you two.” He stomped out of the house the boys following close behind him. Bas climbed into a large pickup truck. “You get in the passenger seat.” He growled to Ethan. “Jackson in back-see if you can smell anything along the way.”

            Jackson was less then thrilled by the idea but the man’s tone left little room for negotiation. Besides-the cab of the truck could only comfortably seat two anyways. Jackson gave Ethan a reassuring smile and climbed up into the truck bed. Ethan took his seat next to Bas dubiously. Bas started the truck and pulled out of the estate quickly. He turned almost immediately, taking them down a back road and towards the address Frank had sent.

            “So you used to be part of the Alpha Pack.” Bas ground out-a statement not a question. Ethan was sure Victoria has informed him all about Ethan’s history. Ethan could see Jackson tense up in the back, worried no doubt. Ethan felt a rush of emotion for him. It’d been awhile since anyone had worried over Ethan. Despite the circumstances he liked to see Jackson cared.

            Bas glared over at Ethan. Ethan realized he must have been expecting an answer.

            “I was.”

            Bas nodded bitterly. “You know I knew a wolf in one of the packs you all slaughtered…he deserved better. You lot on the other hand-“           

            SKRRRK.

            Bas broke off suddenly at the awful noise. He sat up further in his seat and looked in the rearview mirror.

            Jackson starred back, showing off the claws on his right hand. The side of the truck bed had three deep gouges in it.

           “Sorry.” Jackson said loudly, his voice containing just the barest traces of a growl. “I slipped.”

           Bas growled back angrily, his eyes glowing gold. “You little punk. When I’m done with you-“

           The front tires exploding stopped him from finishing his threat. The truck slammed to a stop throwing Bas and Ethan against their seatbelts and knocking Jackson onto the hard street pavement.

          “Uhhh…”The wind had been knocked out of Jackson. He tried to stand searching for the cause of the accident. A boot caught him in the back of the leg knocking him back down to the ground.

           Jackson heard shots being fired. The doors to the truck were wrenched open and the hunters dragged Bas and Ethan out and tossed them onto the pavement next to Jackson. From the looks of it they’d both been hit with wolfsbane.

          A man laughed. “We thought you might come this way. Now it looks like we have five wolves.”

          Another hunter this one a woman, kicked Ethan’s face turning it up into the light. Jackson’s growl came out sounding more wheezing then he would have liked. His eyes glowed blue menacingly. “I don’t recognize these two. They’re not Victoria’s-are they?”

          “Who cares.” The man pulled out the dart gun and aimed it at Jackson. “A wolf’s a wolf.” He fired.

           Other hunters came up to tie their hands and feet. They tossed them in the back of a blacked out van unceremoniously and slammed the door shut. Jackson groaned. He’d never actually been shot with wolfsbane before. The dart had hurt like hell. He crawled over Ethan to make sure he was okay, and even sparred a cursory look over at Bas. For some reason they both seemed worse off then Jackson.

           “Ethan.” Jackson whispered trying to get his boyfriends attention.

            Ethan groaned groggily.

            Jackson looked down at the ropes binding his hands, and saw to his surprise that his claws were still out. That wasn’t supposed to happen was it? Jackson was pretty sure the whole point of wolfsbane was that it suppressed a werewolf’s abilities for awhile. He pulled at the ropes and found them giving way to werewolf strength. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jackson wasted no time at all in undoing his feet too. They needed to get out of here. He could wonder about this later.

            Jackson moved to untie Ethan and Bas too. Ethan seemed to be coming to.

           “Uhhh…” he moaned. “How are you doing that..?”

           “No clue. “ Jackson admitted. “Right now I’m glad I can.”

            “My face hurts…”

             Jackson smiled and rubbed Ethan’s check gently. “Don’t worry you still have your good looks.”

             Ethan snorted and sat up slowly while Jackson worked on Bas’ bindings.

            “Any idea how we’re going to get out of here?” Jackson asked.

            “We’re not going anywhere…” Bas grunted. “Those people took two of ours. I’m getting them back.”

            “Fine. “ Jackson growled. “So what we wait till we get to where ever it is they’re camped out and just charge in full force? Not a great plan.”

            Bas pulled out his phone. “I’m getting the others.” As he typed out a slow text message to the other wolves of his pack Jackson turned back to Ethan.

            “You okay?”

            Ethan smiled gingerly and rubbed his face. “Trust me-I’ve had worse.” He leaned forward and kissed Jackson. “But it’s sweet of you to ask.”

            “The others are coming.” Bas grumbled. “Assholes won’t know what hit them.”

            “We’re still trapped in a truck.” Ethan pointed out.

            “And if the hunters were waiting for us I have to figure they’ll expect everyone else to come too.” Jackson added.

            “…You’ve still got your strength right?” Bas asked.

            Jackson flexed his hands experimentally. He still wasn’t feeling any effects from the wolfsbane. “Seems like it.”

            Bas grinned. “Then I say we get off a little earlier then they were expecting. Make a door.”

            Jackson stood up and walked over to the doors. A few well-placed punches knocked it off its hinges and out into the street with a huge crash.

            “Let’s go!” Jackson ran back to the others. "There’s no way they didn’t hear that.” He pulled Ethan to his feet and slung one of his boyfriend’s arms over his shoulders. Jackson steeped back to the hole and jumped out, bouncing painfully off the pavement. He made sure to keep his own body under Ethan’s. After the wolfsbane Ethan still wasn’t healing at full speed yet. Bas was right behind them. They made their way into the darkness, slipping into some bushes off to the side of the road.

            Bas pointed to a house just little ways up the road. “That’s where they have to be keeping the others.

            “Any idea how many hunters there are all together?” Ethan asked. “I counted at least four when we were being put in the truck. I figure that there has to be at least one more in the house…”

            Bas grunted in agreement. “Probably.” He ground out.

            “How far out is the rest of your pack?” Jackson asked.

            “A couple minutes maybe.” He shrugged. “They’re coming as fast as they can.”

            Sudden yelling could be heard in the distance. Searchlights were springing on and working their way into the darkness.

            "They know we’re here somewhere.” Jackson growled. “We can’t just stay put.”

            More yelling and suddenly they could hear shots being firing.

            “Sounds like some of your friends arrived.” Jackson said.

            Bas nodded. “C’mon we’ve got to try and get to the house while they have them all distracted.”

            The three of them made a break for the house, narrowly dodging several traps and trip lines hidden along the path. When they made it to the house they found it dark. A scream from the basement told them where to go. The three of them burst downstairs. A hunter had the two missing wolves, a young boy and girl, tied to a metal bed frame, a coursing power cable in his hand. Bas dove for the hunter knocking him down to the ground. Jackson kicked the cable away while Ethan moved to free the other wolves. They ran to embrace Bas the moment they were free.

            “Bas!” The girl cried.

            “Are you two are right?” the older wolf growled.

            The boy nodded. “We’ll heal.”

            They went back upstairs together, the youngest wolves stumbling every so often as feeling came back in fit and starts. By the time they made it outside it was all over. Victoria and the others were standing over the bodies of three hunters. One appeared to be dead, but Simon was treating minor wounds on the other two. They were out cold but alive. The druid abandoned the fallen hunters and ran to help the captured wolves as soon as he saw them.

            Victoria sighed. “I thought there’d be more of them…

            “Wait a minute-“ Ethan bent down and turned over the two unconscious hunters quickly looking at their faces. “We’re missing one. One of the ones who grabbed us isn’t here.”

            “What?” Victoria growled.

            Ethan’s eyes glowed blue as he quickly scanned the horizon. A stray movement caught his eye. There! _Oh no-_

            “Get down!” Ethan lunged tackling Victoria just as the shot went off. She grunted as she hit the ground.

            “Bas!” She yelled.

            The wolf was already running full speed for the last hunter. There was a crack and the final hunter came skidding to land beside the others his arm clearly broken.

            Victoria stood up and brushed herself off. “Everyone alright-“

            “Ethan!” Jackson surged forward. Ethan was still lying flat on the ground a pool of blood quickly spilling out from under him. Jackson rolled him over carefully. The bullet had gone in just under his rib cage.

            “HELP HIM!” Jackson bellowed.

            Simon was already on the ground next to Jackson. “Apply pressure here.” He pointed to the bullet hole. “Quickly! He’s losing too much blood.” Simon felt around to Ethan’s back. “Feels like it went clean through…” he pulled open a bag he was carrying grabbing gloves and some instruments. “What was it?” Simon demanded.

            Bas had already picked up the gun from the hunter. He worked the cartridge out and sniffed one of the remaining bullets. Bas recoiled immediately. “Wolfsbane bullet. A bad one.”

            Simon swore. “Toss me one.” He reached back into his bag.

            Ethan coughed, a horrible wet sound more blood pumping out of the bullet wound with the motion. Jackson found his hand and squeezed tight-and gasped as the tendons and muscles in his arm seemed to catch fire.

            “What the hell is happening?” Jackson gasped.

            Simon gave him a puzzled a look. “You’re taking on some of his pain. You’ve never-“

            Jackson shook his head. This was new. The pain was excruciating but if him feeling this made things even a little easier for Ethan he’d gladly take it. As Jackson watched Simon cracked opened the bullet Bas had given him and burned up the wolfsbane with a small blowtorch.

            “Hold him still.” Simon directed Jackson.

            One hand still holding Ethan’s Jackson reached his other around to brace Ethan’s shoulder. Simon took the ashen wolfsbane and poured in into the wound. Ethan groaned.

            “Almost done…” Simon muttered. He turned to Jackson. “Now comes the hard part. With the wolfsbane neutralized he should start to heal but it won’t be fast enough. We need to stop the bleeding to give his body time to catch up.”

            “Do what you need to do.” Jackson grimaced.

            Simon held up the blowtorch and flicked it back on. _Oh hell-_ Jackson thought. _He’s going to-_ Simon put the open flame to the wound. Ethan twitched and squirmed trying to get away from the fire. Jackson held him still, biting down on his own lip so hard he tasted blood as the pain of the fire raced up his arm. Jackson could smell the flesh burning.

            “You’ll have to roll him over.” Simon grimaced. “I need to close the other side too.”

            Jackson turned Ethan onto his side gingerly. Ethan moaned.

            “No…hurts…”

            Jackson gripped his hand tighter. “I know…just hang on…” Jackson glared at Simon and nodded stiffly. “Almost done.”

            Simon held the blowtorch to the wound. Ethan shuddered and Jackson barely contained his own cry of pain. Ethan went slack in his arms-passing out Jackson hoped from the pain and not from the blood loss.

***

            Ethan woke up in a strange room. Light was pouring in from a window. He was in a large bed, but besides the bed the room was empty save for a lone chair in the far corner of the room. Jackson was fast asleep in the chair. Ethan moved to climb out of bed and winced, pain shooting up his side. He lifted the covers of the bed. A large bandage had been placed on his abdomen where the bullet had hit him. The skin underneath was still red but already knitting back together smoothly, the burns disappearing. The internal damage Ethan knew would take a little longer.

            “You’re awake.” Bas stepped into the room. “I’ll get Simon in a minute he wants to check on you.” The older werewolf hovered in the door way awkwardly. “Look I-I just wanted to say thanks. For getting Victoria down. And to apologize for going after you before…” Bas shrugged. “You seem like a decent guy.”

            Ethan managed a small smile. “Thanks.”

            With that the werewolf left. A few minutes later the pack’s druid was hurrying in.

            “How are you feeling?” Simon asked.

            Ethan shrugged. “About as good can be expected I guess.” He glanced over to Jackson surprised the noise hadn’t woken him up.

            Simon noticed Ethan gaze and smiled. “Don’t worry too much about him. I’m sure he’s just exhausted. He refused to leave here or sleep at all the first day.”

           “First day?” Ethan frowned.

           “You’ve been out for about thirty six hours.” Simon explained. ‘That wolfsbane he hit you with was nasty stuff.”

 _Wolfsbane_. Something stirred in Ethan’s mind. He still felt a bit fuzzy from the ordeal but he remembered being in the truck, all three of them having been hit with darts. And Jackson.

           “There was something I wanted to ask you…” Ethan said

***

           “You want to do what?” Jackson asked.

           “Just draw a little of your blood.” Simon said. “To run some tests. Both Bas and Ethan said you seemed unaffected by some of the hunters’ wolfsbane.”

            Jackson turned to Ethan. His boyfriend was back on his feet finally but still had to take things easy for a few days. “Is that even possible?”

            Ethan shrugged. “I don’t know.”

           “None of us do.” Simon sighed impatiently. “Which is why I want to run some tests. If you are this could be a huge break for the werewolf community. We might be able to find a way to synthesize some kind of vaccine-“

            Seeing Jackson’s reluctance Ethan held up a hand to silence Simon. “Do you not want to?” He asked. He slid down to sit next Jackson. “Because no one’s saying you have to.”

           “But-“ Simon began.

            Ethan glared at him.

            Jackson shrugged and held out his arm for Simon to draw the blood. “Fine. Run your tests.”

           The blood drawn Simon disappeared into his lab for several hours. Victoria’s estate seemed to be even better furnished then Ethan and Jackson had initially thought. Simon found the pair of them again once he had finished. He immediately launched into some long winded scientific babble.

           “What?” Jackson asked baffled.

           Simon rolled his eyes. “In layman’s terms you have some bits of extra DNA in your system. Besides just human and werewolf.”

           A cold shiver ran down Jackson’s back. He felt Ethan’s hand on his shoulder. “What kind of DNA?”

           “Kanima.”

           “I thought I was a werewolf now.” Jackson asked his voice shaking.

           “You are.” Simon assured him. “You absolutely are. You’re just-“he shrugged. “Werewolf plus? The left over Kanima cells just give you a greater resistance to some toxins.”

            Jackson’s head hung low. He turned to Ethan. “You’re okay with this?”

            Ethan smiled. “Am I okay with my awesome part werewolf part kanima boyfriend being a total badass?” He leaned in and kissed Jackson. “I think I can mange.”

            Jackson managed a small smile. “Well I guess it’s nice some good came out of my time as a crazed homicidal lizard then…”

***

            A week later Jackson got a letter in the mail from his landlord that got him thinking.

            Ethan was sitting at the island eating breakfast so Jackson pulled up a chair next to him.

            “What would you think about us getting a new place?”

            Confused, Ethan finished chewing. “What?”

            Jackson shrugged. “My current lease is ending soon…I thought before I decided to renew I should talk to you first.”

           “Don’t you like it here?” Ethan was baffled.

           “Of course I do.” Jackson said. “And-I don’t know maybe this is too much…I just though it might be nice to get a place that was really _ours_. You know-one we could build up together…”

           “Hmm…Do you want to?" Ethan asked. “I don’t want you to feel forced into anything just because of me.”

           “No-I mean yes I want to-“ Jackson sighed. “I don’t know. I just thought it’d be nice. But it feels like a big step…I know we technically live together now but-“ Jackson shrugged. “I don’t know.”

            Ethan smiled. “Let’s start looking at places then.”

***

            Amidst all the chaos of apartment hunting Jackson had another small crisis on his hands-Ethan’s birthday. It was less then a week away and Jackson still had no idea what he should get his boyfriend. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Ethan would want to celebrate. Jackson didn’t know how to navigate the minefield of celebrating Ethan without reminding him of Aiden and all the pain there. Finally he just asked.

           “Do you want a party?”

           They’d been laying together on the couch watching some show Ethan had picked out-Jackson wasn’t really sure what it was.

           Ethan muted the television. “What?”

           “For your birthday…” Jackson watched his face closely, ready to back off at even the smallest sign.

           Ethan was quiet for a minute. “I don’t know…”

           “I know it’s a lot…” Jackson said slowly. “With Aiden and all…but you should be able to be happy on your birthday too.”

 _My birthday._ Even that sounded strange to Ethan. Not their birthday or even our birthday. _His._ The first he would have without his twin.

          “You can do a party…” Ethan said softly. “I trust your judgment…”

           Jackson was determined to give Ethan a great birthday. Which meant he also had to find Ethan the perfect gift. When Jackson had been with Lydia he could admit this was an area he had been horrible in. He usually wound up having to just ask her what she wanted or getting her mom to help him. But this time Jackson was determined to be a better boyfriend. He’d find something great-something Ethan didn’t even know he needed but that he’d love.

           It took Jackson almost all week but he finally found it. The night of Ethan’s birthday Jackson was a bundle of nerves-both excited and terrified.

           “You still won’t tell me where we’re going?” Ethan laughed.

            Jackson grinned. “I told you it’s a surprise. Now get out here.”

            Ethan finally came out of his room, looking quite dashing in a black suit. Jackson whistled.

            Ethan grinned. “You approve?”

            “I do.” Jackson said slyly. “But I think you’re still missing something.” He pulled the carefully wrapped package out of his pocket. “Happy Birthday.”

             Ethan took the box from Jackson and slowly unfolded the bright paper. Jackson rolled his eye. Of course his boyfriend was one of those people.

            “You know you have claws right?” Jackson said.

             Ethan laughed. “It’s nice paper.” He pulled back the final piece and reached to open the box. Inside were two beautiful silver and black cufflinks with-Ethan grinned. “Direwolves?”

             Jackson smiled. “Everyone else will just think you’re a really big fan of Game of Thrones-which let’s be real you are.” He laughed. “But for us…” he trailed off. "Do you like them?”

             Ethan leaned forward and kissed him. “I love them.” He pulled back his jacket. “Help me put them on?”

            “You can’t put on cufflinks?” Jackson scoffed.

             Ethan rolled his eyes. “Of course I can. I just thought you should ceremonially help with them the first time. If you don’t want to…”

             Jackson shook his head and picked up one of the cufflinks. “You really are giant nerd sometimes.”

***

             Dinner was an upscale Italian place Ethan had been wanting to try. The food was pretty good. After the last plates were cleared away Jackson pulled out another gift.

            “Didn’t we just do this?” Ethan asked fingering his new cufflinks affectionately.

            “This one’s a little different.” Jackson said nervously. “I-well just open.”

             Ethan undid the paper. It was a picture frame with-he stopped.

            “I uh…I got the negative from Lydia. I just got it enlarged and framed. I-you don’t seem to have any pictures of the two of you…”

            The picture was a shot of Ethan and Aiden together. Ethan couldn’t even remember it being taken. They were smiling and laughing about something. He couldn’t remember what it would have been. It felt strange to realize that he hadn’t seen Aiden’s face in months. Jackson was right, Ethan really didn’t have any good photos of the two of them.

            “Thank you.” Ethan said quietly. He took Jackson’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Really. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

            “Don’t go getting all mushy on me just yet.” Jackson smiled. “We still have your party to get to.”

            Ethan laughed. “How crazy of a party will it really be with just the two of us?

            Jackson grinned. “Who said anything about it only being us?”

***

            The club was packed. Lights were strobbing everywhere and the music was loud. It was almost overpowering. For a werewolf it could be practically intoxicating. The rush of adrenaline and the pheromones of the crowd-the sheer energy of it was like a wave crashing over you, sweeping you up in the emotion.

            Ethan laughed and stumbled up to the bar Jackson right behind him.

            “So are you having fun?” Jackson shouted to be heard over the music.

            Ethan nodded. “I’m just thirsty. You keep dancing I’ll be back in a bit.”

            Jackson grinned and wandered back out onto the dance floor. Ethan grabbed a water and turned to watch him. A couple seats down from Ethan, Victoria laughed. Jackson was dancing with Mark and Lori now, the two other wolves they had saved were paired up a feet away.

           “He looks good out there.” Victoria said.

           Ethan grinned. “Jackson always looks good.”

          “I’m planning on moving the pack for a little while.” Victoria sighed. “My family owns several estates through out Europe. With the hunters having been here…” she paused. “I think it’s best we lay low for awhile.”

          Ethan nodded. He understood. The London pack hadn’t dealt with anything like what had happened in recent memory. Victoria was smart to be cautious.

          “You two are of course welcome to join us.”

          Ethan looked out on the dance floor where Jackson was having so much fun. He shook his head. “Our lives are in London. But I appreciate the offer.

          Victoria smiled. “I expected as much. Do stay in touch though. Promise me you two will stay safe.

         “We’ll keep track of you.” Ethan smiled. “If we need any help we’ll call.”

         “Do so.” Victoria said and set her glass down. She reached out and took Bas’ hand pulling him on to the dance floor. “Now if you’ll excuses me…”

          Ethan smiled and raised his glass in salute. Jackson came back over to him panting in the club’s heat.

         “Everything okay?” he asked.

         “Just great.” Ethan said.

         “Then come on.” Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor. “I want to dance with my boyfriend. We’re going to make everyone else in this place jealous…”

         Ethan shook his head laughing. The song ended and the DJ started up another. The first few notes hit and Ethan froze.

         Jackson frowned. “You okay?”

        The music rose and Ethan nodded. _What were the chances?_ He smiled and took Jackson’s hand to dance as one of Aiden’s favorite songs came blaring out of the clubs speakers.

 

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me surrounds me like a waterfall_

       Ethan smiled. He leaned his forehead in against Jackson’s as they moved in time with the music.

 

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force field_

       With the music playing-it almost felt as if a piece of Aiden was here with him too. “Thank you.” Ethan said. “For a perfect birthday.”

 

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me surrounds me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

       Jackson smiled. “You’re worth it.”

 

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

      “I love you.” Ethan said, the words coming out before he could even think to stop them. He saw the shock of recognition in Jackson’s eyes.

      “I love you too.” Jackson said leaning up to kiss Ethan. And this moment right here-was about as close to perfect as life could get Ethan thought. And maybe, just maybe things would be okay. Even without Aiden. He’d found love again. Something-no someone to hold on to.

 

_I feel so close to you right now_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm planning one more chapter for this story, but I'm still writing more for these two I'm just going to do it in a separate work. Although I may be inspired to add more chapters to this depending on what happens when they show up in the show.

            Jackson turned the key in the lock and stepped into the new apartment. He and Ethan were still getting things moved in but the place was slowly becoming home. Jackson yawned. The trip had taken more out of him then he thought.

            “How was Paris?” Ethan called from the backroom.

            Jackson wandered down the hall and smiled. The room was still packed full of boxes. Technically speaking this had been marketed as a second bedroom but for their purposes it was currently being used for storage. It might eventually become a spare room of some kind but that was a ways off.

            Jackson stepped over some boxes to give Ethan a quick hug. “It was fine. I still say you should have come with me.”

            Ethan shrugged. “Isaac never forgave me for Boyd-not that I blame him. Dropping in for a visit seemed awkward.”

            “He’s dating some French wolf.” Jackson snorted and sat down on top of one of the larger boxes. “He’s even learning the language.”

            “Do anything interesting while you were there?” Ethan asked as he broke down a box.

            “Eh not really. I told them about the hunters here a couple weeks back-they said they haven’t seen any there yet. So who knows maybe it was just one weird splinter group.” Jackson yawned again.

            “That tired?” Ethan smiled.

            Jackson shrugged.

            “Go to bed then.” Ethan laughed.

            “I wanted to see you first.” Jackson pouted. “Looks like you’ve been busy here.”

            Ethan nodded. “Getting there. I’ve got the bedroom mostly put together now. The kitchen’s still a mess, so I’m afraid it’s take out for another few days…”

            “I think I can mange.” Jackson laughed. He rubbed his eye. “Between the two of us we can probably finish most of these tomorrow.” He said pointing at the boxes.

            Ethan smiled and nudged Jackson’s shoulder. “Go get some sleep. I want to finish this next box but I’ll be in before too long.”

            “Fine…” Jackson stood up slowly. He leaned in and kissed Ethan’s check. “Night.”

            Jackson walked down to their shared bedroom and tossed his bag at the foot of the bed. He’d unpack tomorrow. Sighing he reached down and fished out his toothbrush from the bag and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

            He changed into a fresh pair of boxers and tossed his dirty clothes at the closet. They definitely didn’t make the hamper-which meant Ethan would be sure to give Jackson grief for it in the morning-but right now Jackson couldn’t be bothered. He flicked off the light and climbed into bed. They’d picked the sheets out together, both for function and aesthetic. Red to hide any stray blood an accidental claw in the middle of the night might draw, and the highest thread count available per Jackson’s admittedly picky standards. He sighed happily and fluffed up his pillow. He was asleep in minutes.

            Maybe an hour later Jackson heard movement and half stirred, only to feel Ethan slide into bed beside him. Ethan patted his shoulder gently and then rolled over onto his own side of the bed. No doubt tired himself after a long day of unpacking. Jackson closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

***

            _The field was covered in a haze. Jackson’s claws were out. He was running, driving towards someone. Jackson’s couldn’t control himself. He raised his claws-_

            Jackson awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. He gasped trying to slowly catch his breath. Jackson felt Ethan roll over next to him, his chest flush with Jackson’s back. He brought one of his arms down encircling Jackson in an embrace.

            “…Nightmare?” Ethan’s voice was groggy-still half asleep.

            Jackson nodded once. “Yeah.”

            Ethan hugged him tighter. “Bad one?”

            “Gerard.” Jackson said quietly. “I was back on the lacrosse field…I couldn’t stop myself-couldn’t do anything…” He shuddered.

            Nightmares sadly were nothing new to either of them. From the start living together they had been aware of eachother’s struggle. It was hard to hide screams from someone with super hearing. Still, they hadn’t really talked about it. Jackson wasn’t sure he would even have know how to. But once he and Ethan started sleeping in the same bed together on a fairly regular basis the topic had been unavoidable.

            “You’re okay.” Ethan whispered. “You beat him. He can’t use you to hurt anyone ever again.”

            The one strange blessing of Jackson’s time as the Kanima had been that he’d kept almost no memory of what happened when he became the lizard. But by the time Gerard had wrested control of him from Matt he was slowly becoming more aware, more conscious even if he still wasn’t in control. That night at the game Jackson had known something bad would happen. And when Gerard had commanded him to kill someone innocent-it had taken every fiber of his will to turn his claws on himself. But in the dream he was never the one to get hurt. It was Lydia, or Danny, sometimes Coach-once even Greenberg. He’d see their faces, the shock, the blood on his claws…

            “You okay?” Ethan asked.

            After all this time it still got to him. He knew he’d been forced to kill people. Jackson had looked at a list of the Kanima’s victims once. Scrolled through their photos. Read the obituaries. As awful as it was Jackson knew he’d always carry a piece of it with him. But with those deaths there had been a disconnect. He hadn’t been aware. On the field that night he’d had just enough consciousness to be terrified. It was that fear-the horror that he could have been used to kill someone he cared about, and that he couldn’t do anything to stop it-that was the nightmare that he could never fully shake.

            Ethan rubbed his back gently. Jackson sighed and squeezed Ethan’s hand.

            “I’m okay.”

            Jackson doubted the dreams would ever completely go away but with Ethan they never felt as bad.

***

            Jackson opened his eyes slowly. He stretched out and found the space in bed next to him empty. He glanced at the clock. It was almost an hour later then Jackson usually got up. Which meant a certain boyfriend of his had turned off Jackson’s alarm.

            He smiled and shook his head, climbing out of bed and making his way into the kitchen. Ethan was making breakfast. Boxes still littered the counter but Ethan had cleared off a small section in which to work. Eggs from the smell of it. Jackson’s stomach rumbled.

            “You know you didn’t have to do that.” Jackson said grinning a he watched Ethan work.

            Ethan shrugged and slid a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Jackson. “Seemed like you had a rough night.”

            Jackson stood up and walked over to Ethan. He kissed him careful to avoid the still vey hot frying pan his boyfriend was holding.

            Jackson grinned. “Best night’s sleep I’ve had in days.”

            Ethan couldn’t help but smile.

***

            As bad as Jackson’s dreams could be for him, Ethan’s might have been worse. For Ethan it was never about the kills-he didn’t see the faces of the victims. Which wasn’t to say he didn’t regret it-Jackson knew how badly Ethan felt for what he’d been responsible for with the Alpha pack-there was just one thing worse then all that for him.

            One of the first things they’d done upon moving into the new apartment was to soundproof their bedroom. They’d learned early on how loud two werewolves could be when they were well…intimate. After the first night in the new apartment Ethan had overheard one of their new neighbors complaining to the building manager that someone must have dogs on their floor because the howling and growling had kept her up half the night. The building manager had assured her that no one in the building had any pets and Ethan had blushed almost as red as a strawberry when he explained to Jackson later that day they might need to do something nice for the old woman. Jackson had just laughed. Since the soundproofing they’d thankful not heard anymore complaints, and it had come in handy for another reason too.

            It didn’t happen very often-at least not as often as it used too, but there were still nights Ethan would wake up screaming. Whatever strange connection had allowed the twins to feel each other’s pain hadn’t completely disappeared with Aiden’s death. Ethan had described it to Jackson once almost like a phantom limb-Aiden was gone but Ethan would still sometimes fell the pain of the Oni’s sword. Ethan’s body wasn’t physically hurt of course, but his brain and his pain receptors didn’t know that.            

            It happened most often when Ethan dreamed about Aiden’s death-a small torture in itself. Trying to find some way the fight could have gone differently, some way he could have been there in time, could have saved his brother. Then would come the pain. Ethan would watch as Aiden was stabbed-helpless to stop it just as he’d been then. Ethan’s chest would burn so much he never failed to wake up.

            “AAHH!” Ethan cried. Doubling over in pain, hoping to not wake Jackson. He was shaking. A cool hand snaked around him finding the burning nerves with a sadly practiced ease. Jackson rolled over and rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder, all the while his hand was slowly rubbing Ethan’s chest soothing the pain away.

            Jackson didn’t say anything for awhile. He never felt he had the words to talk to Ethan about this. Jackson had always been an only child, as much as Ethan told him about it, the bond the twins had shared was an entirely forgiven concept to him.

            The pain was reseeding slowly, Ethan sighed. Even as the raw nerves calmed back down he felt as he always did a sense of lose. The dreams always made losing Aiden feel so fresh. Like he’d been forced to relive it all over again.

            Jackson elbowed Ethan gently. “Come on-tell me a story…” he grunted eyes still closed. Jackson might never have been able to understand the full extent of Ethan’s loss, but he did want to understand Aiden-a piece of his boyfriend he would never get to know. And talking about him-thinking about some of the happier memories always seemed to help Ethan.

            Ethan laughed softly. “He would have liked you…”

            Jackson snorted. “Everybody likes me…

            “Did I ever tell you about the time in Ohio…”

            They would stay up talking softly for awhile. Ethan recounting funny stories and Jackson just listening until one or both of them fell back asleep.

***

            When unpacking a box the next morning Jackson came across something he didn’t recognize. It looked like a large black bowl with white veins running through it. He couldn’t remember having ever seen it before.

            “Hey Ethan-when did we get this?” Jackson asked lifting the bowl up for him to see.

            “Oh!” Ethan’s eyes lit up. “Careful with that. It’s an antique. I picked it up the other day while you were in Paris. I thought it might look nice in the living room.”

            Jackson turned the bowl over delicately. It was pretty he guessed-though on closer inspection he noticed that a few of the white veins in the pottery were actually cracks. “I guess it looks nice…although bad news-it looks like its been broken in a couple of places here before…” He passed it over to Ethan. Jackson was surprised Ethan hadn’t noticed the cracks. He was usually a lot more observant then Jackson when it came to this kind of thing.

            Ethan laughed. “Of course it has. It’s Kintsugi.”

            Jackson just starred at him blankly. “It’s what?”

            Rolling his eyes, Ethan smiled. “Kintsugi.” He said again. Jackson still looked baffled. “Here look…” Ethan pointed to the cracks Jackson had noticed. “See how it sparkles there?”

            “Yeah…” Jackson could see now the white veins in the cracks flashed silver in the light.

            “You’re right that it’s been broken there before. Kintsugi is a Japanese art of repairing pottery. Someone had the idea a long time ago instead of trying to cover up the flaws or just discard the whole piece to highlight them. Make it a part of the pottery’s history. Gold was most common I think, but they used silver too like this and sometimes platinum…”

            Jackson studied it carefully. It really was pretty he thought, if a little different. “What made you decide to get it?” He asked.

            Ethan shrugged. “I just liked it. And I’ve always appreciated the idea behind it…broken things coming together again…becoming whole...I don’t know…”

            Jackson smiled and took the bowl back from Ethan. He set it down carefully and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “I like that too…”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's a little shorter. I've had these couple scenes in my head since I started this story but since they're in bed together for some of it I had to write them up to this point first. The next chapter will be a bit longer again probably. With Ethan and Aiden I always found their pain sharing to be really interesting. Once Aiden died I kept wondering what that might mean for Ethan and kind of thought of it like someone who loses an arm or a leg where they might still feel it and get flashes of pain etc. On the Kintsugi pottery-I've always really loved the idea and looking at some examples of it but I'm by no means an expert. Also the bowl from the promo is probably not Kintsugi at all, but i took a little liberty since we don't get a very good view of it.


	8. Chapter 8

         Fridays became their go to date nights. Not that they didn't do things as a couple other nights too, living together that was kind of an inevitability, but Fridays became the day when they made a special effort to do something new or different. It could be anything really- once Ethan had dragged Jackson to an art gallery, another time Jackson had talked Ethan into a day trip to an isolated beach that had ended somewhat predictably. Tonight though, they were taking it easy-ordering dinner in and watching a movie.

         "Food's here!" Jackson called. He walked into the apartment carrying a large bag. He'd gone down to meet the driver in the lobby to make things easier for him. Ethan smiled. Jackson really could be considerate when he wanted to be.

         Ethan grabbed some drinks and led the way back to the bedroom. He hopped up in the bed and set the drinks down on each end table. Jackson pulled out a take out container and passed it to him. It smelled amazing.

         "Curry..." Ethan sighed happily and dug into his meal. Jackson just shook his head. He liked Indian food well enough, but Ethan loved the stuff. Jackson climbed into the bed next to Ethan and grabbed the remote pulling up the movie he'd been wanting to show Ethan forever.

         "So what's this movie about again?" Ethan asked in between bites.

         "It's one of the greatest sports movies ever made. I promise you'll like it."

         "Sure." Ethan grinned. "Just remember I get to pick next time."

         The title screen came up and Ethan frowned. "What's a Hoosier?"

         Jackson rolled his. "Just watch the movie."

         The movie started. Ethan found it interesting, even pretty good, but clearly didn't have the same reverence for it Jackson did. More then once Ethan caught him mouthing the lines as they happened on screen. Ethan just smiled and scooted closer to Jackson. He laid down using his boyfriends chest as a pillow. In doing so Ethan spotted Jackson's food.

         "You going to finish that?" Ethan asked hopefully

         Jackson grumbled something about Ethan being predictable and rolled his eyes but handed the food over nonetheless. Ethan beamed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Jackson punched him the arm.

         Ethan laughed. "Hey-"

         "Shh." Jackson looped an arm around Ethan's shoulders his full attention back on the movie.

         Ethan chuckled and grabbed another forkful of Indian food.

***  
         As the movie finished Jackson was watching Ethan's face closely for any kind of reaction. "So what did you think?"

         "I liked it." Ethan said. " it was a good choice."

          Jackson felt an absurd swell of pride at that. Why should he care if Ethan liked one of his favorite movies?

          Ethan glanced at the time on his phone. "It's still pretty early...want to find something else to watch?"

          "Do you want to pick?" Jackson held out the remote.

          "Eh you go ahead." Ethan slid off the bed. "Popcorn is calling my name."

          Popcorn did sound good. "Make me some too?"

          Ethan snorted and kissed his check. "Of course."

          Jackson started scrolling through the movie options on the TV as Ethan made his way to the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?" He called out "Drama? Comedy? Horror?"

          "I don't know." Ethan grabbed two bags of popcorn and tossed one into the microwave. "What looks good?"

          "Noting yet." Jackson kept scrolling. He could hear the popcorn starting to go in the microwave, the smell of butter...his stomach growled. "Why am I always so hungry right before a full moon?"

          Ethan shrugged, walking back into the bedroom with two big bowls of popcorn. "Extra energy for the big night I guess." He passed a bowl to Jackson and climbed back on the bed. "Speaking of the full moon- what do you want to do tomorrow?"

          "Did you have something in mind?" Jackson asked. They both knew Ethan was more of the planner between the two of them. 

          "I was thinking maybe we could get a late dinner out and then head up to the forest for a run. We haven't really let lose in awhile."

          Jackson nodded. That did sound nice. "Let's do it."

          "Cool. Okay so maybe then-" Ethan broke off suddenly as he caught sight of the TV. "-wait go back!"

          Jackson scrolled back a screen confused. "What did you see?"

          "There! At the bottom." Ethan pointed triumphantly. "They have Star Wars on here now!"

          Jackson gave Ethan a blank stare.

          "Oh no-" Ethan said a look of horror starting to creep onto his face. "Don't tell me you don't like Star Wars-"

          Jackson burst out laughing. "Of course I like Star Wars you idiot. I'm just screwing with you. I'm not some heathen like McCall." He ducked a swat to the head. "Hey-"

          "There are some things you just don't joke about." Ethan laughed. "We have to watch it."

          Chuckling Jackson pressed play. " I used to own all these as a kid..."

          "Me too." Ethan was watching the screen wistfully. "Before- well everything. I haven't seen it in forever."

          They'd just reached the part in the movie where Luke meets Han for the first time when Jackson's phone started to ring.

          "Boo." Ethan threw a piece of popcorn at his head.

          Jackson ducked and smiled. "Sorry I thought I had it off. One sec-" he stopped when he saw the name on his phone. He paused the movie. Ethan gave him a concerned look.

          "Everything okay?"

          "It's my dad calling."

          "So answer it."

          Jackson did, lifting the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

          "Jackson. I'm sorry to call so late- but some things got rearranged at work last minute and I have the day free tomorrow. Your mother and I thought we'd come into the city and see you."

          "Oh- uh"

          Ethan could hear the surprise in Jackson's voice. His parents still came up to London to visit from time to time but not nearly as frequently these days. The entire time Ethan had been with Jackson they'd come up once, and then only for a few hours. They still called regularly though.

          "-and we'd love to meet this new boyfriend you've been going on about" Ethan grinned hearing that. "In fact I insist he come out and spend the day with us."

          "Uh- yeah sure dad." Jackson fumbled. "That sounds good."

          "Excellent. Your mother will be so happy. Shall we meet at our usual brunch place at say 10:00?"

          Once the details were finalized and Jackson had ended the call he sighed loudly.

          "What's the matter?" Ethan could smell the worry coming off him.

          "You're meeting my parents tomorrow." Jackson groaned.

          "So?" Ethan couldn't help but grin. "Parents love me. And if anything shouldn't I be the one worried not you?"

          "You don't know what they can be like." Jackson said grimly. "They've never liked anyone I dated."

          "You mean they didn't like Lydia." Ethan laughed.

          Jackson looked puzzled.

          "Well you've only ever dated me and Lydia and they haven't met me yet..."

          Jackson cracked a small smile. "Okay yes they weren't big fans of Lydia."

          "Well I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure a sample size of one isn't very accurate." Ethan grinned.

          "Trust me." Jackson smirked. "They don't think anyone's good enough for me..."

          Ethan laughed. "Oh so that's where you get it from-"  
  
          Jackson gave him a playful shove. Ethan just kept laughing. Jackson pulled him into a quick kiss. And then Ethan was kissing back and suddenly the movie was forgotten completely...

***

          Saturday morning came bright and early. It was still about an hour before they had to meet Jackson's parents but he already seemed stressed. He came in to see Ethan putting on his suit and immediately stated shaking his head.

          Ethan sighed, sparring a small smile at Jackson's sudden psychosis. "What now?"

          "Don't wear your suit now." Jackson sounded exasperated. "We'll have dinner later and if you're not better dressed then you can bet my dad will comment on it."

          "Okay well-" Ethan shrugged off his jacket and hung the suit back up. "What should I wear then?"

          "Dress shirt and nice pants. Definitely not jeans."

          Ethan grinned. "I figured that much out for myself." He laughed. "What about you?"

          Jackson scoffed. "I'm their golden child. I could show up half naked and they'd roll with it. You're the one who needs to wow them."

          In the end Ethan wound up going with a nice white button down with two pockets on the front to give it a slightly more causal feel and a pair of khakis. Jackson was wearing a nice sweater.

          "Ready?" Ethan asked.

           Jackson just nodded. He drove of course, not wanting to rely on a car service today. They got to the restaurant a good five minutes early. The waiter sat them at a large table and they settled in to wait. Jackson fidgeted nervously.

           "Relax." Ethan whispered, softly enough that he knew only Jackson would be able to hear him with his wolf ears. Jackson snorted.

           A couple walked in a few minutes later and from Jackson's reaction Ethan knew immediately they must be his parents. Ethan and Jackson both stood up quickly to greet them.

           "Jackson!" The woman smiled and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you."

           "Hi mom." Jackson stepped back after the hug and the woman's eyes turned to Ethan. "Oh and you must be Ethan. It's so nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you-"

           Ethan shot Jackson a cheeky grin, Jackson glowered. "All good things I hope." Ethan extended his hand to Mrs. Whittemore. "It's a pleasure to meet you-"

           "Oh don't be silly dear." She pulled Ethan into a hug. Ethan covered his shock with a smile. She released Ethan a moment later and turned looking for her husband. "Oh now where's David gotten to..."

           Mr. Whittemore was talking to someone at the front of the store. Mrs. Whittemore sighed and walked over to fetch him.

           "Wow you're right Jaxs they're terrible..." Ethan laughed.

            Jackson shook his head. "Oh just wait..."

            "Ethan." Mrs. Whittemore came back over to the table her husband in tow. "Let me introduce you to my husband..."

            "Good to meet you sir." Ethan offered his hand again. Mr. Whittemore took it squeezing his hand firmly.

            "Like wise." Mr. Whittemore said.

            They all took their seats. Before Ethan could say anything else Mr. Whittemore was flagging over a waiter. “Shall we order then?”

            Ethan was suddenly glad Jackson had him look over the menu last night. Orders placed the waiter disappeared and Mr. Whittemore’s full attention was back on Ethan and Jackson.

            “Jackson I hear form you teachers you’re in the top five percent of you class. That’s excellent. Really. Well done son.”

            Jackson smiled. “Thanks dad.”

            “What about you Ethan?” Mr. Whittemore asked. “Are you much of a student?”

            _Let the grilling begin._ Ethan thought. He almost smiled. Ethan had expected this much. “I was alright.”

            “He’s being modest Dad.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “He’s smarter than I am easily.”

            Ethan blushed, both from the praise and embarrassment at Jackson saying so in front of his parents. “I don’t know about that…” Jackson just gave him a disbelieving look.

            “But you’re not a student anywhere right now?” Mr. Whittemore pressed.

            Ethan shook his head. “No sir.”

            Mr. Whittemore gave him a pointed look. “Did you graduate early then? From what Jackson said I thought you boys were the same age…”

            “David…” Mrs. Whittemore put her hand on her husband’s arm gently, almost warningly.

            “I hope I’m not pushing too hard Ethan?” Mr. Whittemore sighed.

            “No it’s fine.” Ethan gave him a small reassuring smile. “I dropped out. After I left Beacon Hills.”

            “I see.” Mr. Whittemore exchanged a quick concerned look with his wife. “And why did you leave Beacon Hills-“

            “Dad!” Jackson broke in sharply. His parents gave him a confused look.

            Ethan put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He appreciated what Jackson was trying to do, but if Ethan wanted to have a good relationship with Jackson’s parents he knew he was going to have to talk about Aiden eventually-and at least some version of the events that had led him to Beacon Hills in the first place. Jackson gave his parents a grumpy look, almost challenging them.

            “I’m sorry-“ Mr. Whittemore began. “Did I say something-“

            Ethan shook his head. “It’s alright. I-uh, I left Beacon Hills after my brother died.

            The Whittemores almost looked as if Ethan had struck them. Mrs. Whittemore recovered first. “Oh you poor dear! I’m so sorry we didn’t realize. Jackson had said you’d lost a brother-we had no idea it’d been so recent…”

            “It was the same…” and here Jackson paused awkwardly a moment, at least to Ethan’s ear. “ the same man… they think that killed Allison…”

            “That poor Argent girl…and your brother…all those other deaths…” Mrs. Whittemore shuddered. “We have some friends back in Beacon Hills still you know David and I…I just can't fathom what that town has come to…”

            Mr. Whittemore nodded. “It makes us thankful everyday we got out when we did…”

            The arrival of the food put a pause to the conversation. They all ate in silence, enjoying the good food and trying to not to think of all the hell that had been wrought on Beacon Hills the last year. Eventually Mr. Whittemore felt comfortable enough to ask a question again.

            “So if you don’t mind my asking…what brought you to Beacon Hills in the first place Ethan?”

            “A uh-family friend lived there.” Ethan said not having any other idea how to try and explain the situation with Deucalion.

            “Forgive me-but your parents aren’t in the picture either then..?”

            “David!” Mrs. Whittemore looked appalled. Jackson didn’t look much happier.

            “Aiden I were emancipated minors." That much at least was true. Deucalion had made sure to set it up when they joined his pack in case anyone questioned where their parents were. "Living on our own was just the best for everyone.”

            Mr. Whittemore nodded. He’d seen enough as a lawyer to understand, even if he didn’t want to. It baffled him how anyone could put their own child in a situation like that. He coughed awkwardly searching for a change in the topic of conversation. “Your mother was talking about maybe going to see the botanical gardens later Jackson…”

            “Yes.” Mrs. Whittemore perked up at mention of the idea. “For as long as we’ve been living here now I still haven’t been to visit them. Have you boys ever gone?”

            Jackson couldn’t care less about this sort of thing, but he knew Ethan would probably enjoy the trip-and besides his parents clearly were hoping to spend more time together. Jackson looked to Ethan. He hoped his parents had gotten all the questions they had clearly been dying to ask out of their system but he couldn’t be sure. Best to give Ethan an out if he wanted it. “I’d be happy to go mom but I’m not sure if that’s going to be Ethan’s kind of thing…”

            Ethan knew immediately what Jackson was offering him and loved him for it. But he could also see the hopeful and slightly guilty expressions on the faces of Jackson’s parents. He gave Jackson’s hand a covert squeeze. “It sounds great.”

***

            The gardens were actually really impressive. There were plants and flowers Ethan had never seen before. They’d all gone through the first few greenhouses together but then Jackson had managed to steal Ethan away from his parents for awhile. His boyfriend was immediately apologetic.

            “”I’m sorry.” Jackson groaned. “ I knew they were going to be like this. We can just-“

            Ethan kissed him. “Calm down. It’s not a big deal.”

            “Really?” Jackson quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

            “C’mon some guy shows up in your life out of the blue with an admittedly sketchy background? Of course they’re going to have questions.” Ethan smiled. “I can handle it.

            “Good.” Jackson let loose a bark of laughter. “Cause I can tell you right now I’m sure they’re not done yet…”

            Ethan laughed, and took Jackson’s hand. “We should probably go find them then…”

***

            Mrs. Whittemore was ecstatic. Jackson was _smiling_ again. Really smiling. Sure he’d been a bit moody at the restaurant when her husband was really laying into Ethan but that was to be expected. “Did you see David-“

            “I did dear.” Mr. Whittemore nodded.

            Mrs. Whittemore took a picture of a lovely flower, a splendid idea suddenly forming in her mind. When was the last picture she had of Jackson when he was actually happy? She was just about to say something more to David when the boys came walking back from wherever they’d snuck off to. And Jackson was _laughing_. Laughing, and walking hand in hand with Ethan as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Mrs. Whittemore could barely contain her happiness.

            “There you boys are!” she smiled and hoisted her camera back up. “I was just about to say I really have to get some pictures of you two.” Jackson gave Ethan a knowing look, but both boys just smiled back.

            “That sounds great mom.”

            ***

            They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying the gardens. Mrs. Whittemore took pictures of them by all sorts of plants and in all kinds of poses. Ethan told some funny stories from his childhood. Mr. Whittemore talked about a case he was working on, Jackson even regaled them with a fun story about a classmate. They were having such a nice day, they hardly noticed the time passing until it started to get dark.

            “Oh David look at the time! We have to get these boys some dinner!” Mrs. Whittemore exclaimed.

            Jackson’s stomach growled. He really was pretty hungry now that he thought about it. He’d planned on dinner with his family but it was getting later then he’d thought. And he and Ethan still planned on going for a run under the moon later… “I don’t know mom…

            “Oh nonsense Jackson.” Mr. Whittemore broke in. “Of course we’re treating you boys to dinner. I made standing reservations at a place we take clients all the time. They said they’d hold a table for us all night. Trust me you’ll love it. Let me just call and let them know that we’re coming…”

            “While your doing that Mr.Whittemore maybe Jackson and I should run back to the apartment and change into something a little nicer for dinner.” Ethan said.

            “What?” Mr. Whittemore already had his phone out and had been getting ready to dial when he realized what Ethan had said. "Don’t be silly Ethan you boys look fine…” a voice came form the other end of the phone. “Hello? Yes it’s David Whittemore. Could you have our table ready in twenty minutes? Thank you. Yes we’ll see you shortly…”

***

            The drive to the restaurant went by quick enough. Ethan, looking to score even more points with Jackson’s parents no doubt, hopped out almost as soon as the car came to a stop so he could open the door for Mrs. Whittemore.

            Mrs. Whittemore smiled. “My such a gentleman. You know you could learn a thing or two from him Jackson…” Jackson just rolled his eyes, prompting a laugh both from Ethan and his mother.

            The restaurant looked exquisite and the food smelled delicious. When they entered the waiter escorted them to one of the nicest tables in the place. Menus came and Mr. Whittemore offered a few suggestions of what he especially liked that he’d had here before. They wound up getting steaks, Ethan ordering his just a little rarer then he might normally on account of the full moon.

            The food arrived and was wonderful. The four of them struck up an easy conversation, any awkwardness from early long gone.

            “-and so I told him if you think that your client isn’t the only one who’s guilty.” Mr. Whittemore laughed.

            The bill came and Mr. Whittemore took it happily. Ethan insisted on at least paying the tip for the waiter, which seemed to both surprise and impress Mr. Whittemore. He happily agreed.

            The conversation continued on for awhile after that. Finally Jackson spoke up.

            “It’s been great seeing you guys but we should probably get going…”

            “No of course.” Mr. Whittemore smiled. “We understand. But we’ll have to do this again sometime soon. The four of us.”

            “It really was lovely getting to meet you Ethan.” Mrs. Whittemore said.

            “Actually Jackson why don’t you go ahead and pull your car around-I think your mother and I would like just a minute alone with Ethan.”

            Jackson had been in the process of standing up, and almost froze. “Should I be worried?”

            Mrs. Whittemore waved him off. “Oh don’t be so dramatic dear.”

            “Fine.” He smirked and patted Ethan on the shoulder.

            Jackson parents stood up to hug him goodbye. “Love you dear.”

            “I love you too.” Jackson said easily. “It was good seeing you guys.”

            Jackson walked off muttering softly as he went, knowing Ethan would hear him. “Just scream if you need a little help.” Ethan bit his lip to keep from laughing. The Whittemore’s watched Jackson round the corner of the restaurant their faces pleasantly shocked. When Mrs. Whittemore turned back to Ethan he could see tears in her eyes.

            “That’s…” She broke off.

            “…That’s the first time Jackson’s told us he loved us since we told him he was adopted…” Mr. Whittemore finished.

            It was profoundly strange for Ethan to know Jackson was almost certainly listening. “Oh…” he said awkwardly.

            “I just-I don’t know what to say Ethan.” Mr. Whittemore really did seem at a loss. “He just seems so much happier…freer… I think you’ve really helped him.”

            “It feels like we have out son back.” Mrs. Whittemore said softly. “For so long he seemed so hurt and alone…but now…thank you.”

            Ethan could feel himself blushing. “I-uh…he’s helped me too. I guess we’ve helped each other really...He's a wonderful person.” Somewhere Ethan heard Jackson snort and had to resist ruining the moment by saying anything more.

            The Whittemore’s stood, both offering quick hugs to Ethan and making him promise to stay in touch. Mrs. Whittemore said she'd send him copies of some of the photos she’d taken. Ethan thanked them and waved good bye. Jackson was waiting outside leaning against the car, an unsure expression on his face.

            Ethan grinned. “Dude you’re parents love me.”

           That seemed to break the awkward moment. Jackson scoffed and gave him a playful shove. “Get in the car.”

            Ethan just laughed.

            They drove to the forest in relative silence. The clouds were falling back overhead and the moon and the stars were beginning to peak out. Jackson parked his car at Victoria’s now empty estate and the two of them walked the short distance to the woods. Ethan could feel the extra energy from the full moon pulsing in him, just waiting to burst out.

            Jackson shrugged off his sweater and tossed it over a low hanging tree branch. Ethan followed suit not wanting to ruin a perfectly nice shirt with a night spent running around in the dark. He took of his khakis too, and pulled on a pair of athletic shorts he’d stashed in Jackson’s car earlier. He smiled when he saw Jackson watching him.

            Ethan pulled the shorter wolf into a kiss. “You know I love you right?”

            “Oh I know…but I still like hearing you say it.” Jackson smirked. “I love you too.”

            And with that he took off running into the woods, leaving Ethan with his thoughts. He really was thankful everyday that he’d found Jackson. As short of time as they’d been together, Ethan was beginning to have trouble picturing a future without him. He ran off after Jackson.

            Something flew back and hit him in the face. Ethan stopped in confusion and picked it up. _Jackson’s pants…_  and a few feet forward he saw a pair of boxers. He heard his boyfriend laughing ahead of him. _So it’s going to be like that huh?_

            Ethan tilted his head back and howled happily at the moon, before chasing after Jackson full speed.

           

           

 


End file.
